gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition
is the remastered version of the 2018 crossover video game, ''Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds, developed in collaboration by Monolith Soft, Banpresto and Obsidian Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch. To celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Project X Zone series, the game was released in Japan on June 1, 2022, and worldwide on December 25, 2022 as the final installment of the Cross Crisis Series. In addition to featuring returning and new characters from Bandai Namco, Capcom and Sega franchises, as well as various anime and tokusatsu series, the game introduces characters from Arc System Works, Square-Enix, Konami, SNK, Koei Tecmo, Marvelous Inc. and Compile Heart. The game was met with commercial success, selling 2,900,000 units worldwide by the end of the year, and critical praise, noted for its upgraded and improved visuals, gameplay, characterization, story and cinematic quality. Production In E3 2019, Sam Imbecile announced that a remastered version of Project X Zone 3 will be released in the following year for the Nintendo Switch and will feature plenty of changes from the original handheld version. Also, he announced that he will not return for a sequel and that it will be the last entry of the Project X Zone crossover series, since Imbecile had many other ongoing projects and it's unlikely for the franchise to pick up the pace ever since Souichiro Morizumi, the creator of the series, retired from working in Monolith Soft three years prior and the budget that was spent into making the Ultimate Edition (¥300,000,000 or $2,655,300) was thrice the amount when Project X Zone 3 was first developed in 2018. It was also confirmed that while the story of the game's Ultimate Edition would be largely the same as the original, there would be plenty of retcons and changes to the plot and various storylines due to the addition and debut of many other series into the mix. He also confirmed that all of the remaining characters in the Namco Cross Series that didn't appear in the original will appear in the remastered edition. Gameplay As opposed to the Nintendo 3DS, the Ultimate Edition of Project X Zone 3 features a radicalized changed in gameplay. The update removes the tactical turn-based gameplay of the original and replaces it with a more traditional hack-and-slash/beat-em-up third-person shooter orientation with RPG elements adapted straight from the original and 2.5D graphics incorporated into the environments, characters and animations in the same vein as Dragon Ball FighterZ. The game also introduces the use of an avatar character for the play to customize via appearance, abilities and others, interact with several characters, in and out of combat, and even form relationships with some of them in the same vein as a visual novel. However, some elements from the original version are retained, such as the use of Pair and Solo Units, Mirage Cancel, Cross Fusion Multi-Attacks, open-world multiverse-exploring and quest unlocks. The game also introduces Ability Cards that modifies or upgrades moves, buffs and stats of units, as well as a loot crate system that contains Ability Cards, weapons, items, etc. that are given at random and offered after completing quests or others. Featured Titles Bandai Namco * Namco Cross Series ** Namco × Capcom ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED ** Project X Zone ** Project X Zone 2: Brave New World ** Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Super Robot Wars Series ** Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations ** Super Robot Wars OG Gaiden ** 2nd Super Robot Wars OG (Debut) ** Super Robot Wars OG: The Moon Dwellers''' (Debut) ** '''3rd Super Robot Wars OG (Debut) ** ''Chou Super Robot Wars AE'' (Debut) *** Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! (Dynamic) *** Mazinkaiser SKL (Dynamic) *** Getter Robo Armageddon ''(Dynamic) *** ''Mazinger Z: Infinity (Dynamic)'' *** ''IS: Infinite Stratos *** Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God *** Hades Project Zeorymer *** Gundam (Sunrise) **** ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam **** Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ **** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam **** Mobile FIghter G Gundam **** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED **** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY **** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *** ''High School DxD *** Hyper Combat Unit Dangaioh *** Raideen the Brave *** Raideen the Superior *** Reideen *** Tenchi Muyo *** Rebuild of Evangelion (GAINAX) *** Aim for the Top 2! Diebuster (GAINAX) *** Super Heavyweight God Gravion *** Dimensional Warrior Spielban '(Metal Heroes) (Toei) *** '''''Otomedori (Comic Megastore H, Mary Jane) *** Triangle Blue ''(Lillium Darkness) *** ''Space Runaway Ideon ''(Post-Plot and Post-Be Invoked) (Sunrise) *** ''High School DxD New *** High School DxD Born *** High School DxD Hero *** Dangaizer 3 *** Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon''' (Sunrise) *** 'Mashin Hero Wataru' (Sunrise) *** 'Cowboy Bebop '(Sunrise) *** 'Code Geass '(CLAMP) *** 'Gurren Lagann '(Gainax) *** '''Eldran Series (Sunrise, Takara) **** Matchless Raijin-Oh **** Energy Bomb Ganbaruger **** Hot-Blooded Strongest Gozaurer **** Perfect Victory Daitei-Oh *** Brave Series ''(Sunrise, Takara) **** ''Brave Exkaiser **** Brave Fighter of the Sun FighBird **** The Brave of Legend Da-Garn **** Brave Express Might Gaine **** Brave Police J-Decker **** Golden Brave Goldran **** Brave Command Dagwon **** The King of Braves GaoGaiGar * Compati Hero Series ** Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 *** Space Sheriff Gavan ''(Toei) *** ''Space Sheriff Sharivan ''(Toei) *** ''Space Sheriff Shaider ''(Toei) *** ''Metalder ''(Toei) ** ''Super Hero Generations * Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 (Debut) ** Futari wa Pretty Cure (Nakayoshi) ** Kenichi the Mightiest Desciple ''(Weekly Shonen Sunday) ** ''Kanojo ga Mimai ni Kowai Wake ''(Lune) ** ''Dark Blue ''(LiLim) ** ''Mahou Shoujo wa Kiss Shite Kawaru ''(Lune) ** ''Angel Blade (Digi Anime, Studio G-1 Neo) * Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes (Debut) ** Kyonyuu Fantasy ''(Waffle) ** ''Nuki Doki (A1C) * Mahou Shoujo Cross All-Stars (Debut) ** Fresh Pretty Cure! ''(Toei) ** ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure! (Toei) ** Tokyo Mew Mew (Nakayoshi) ** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Toei) ** Yes! PreCure 5 (Toei) *** Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! (Toei) ** Happiness Charge PreCure (Toei) ** DokiDoki Precure (Toei) ** Suite PreCure♪ (Toei) ** Smile PreCure! (Toei) ** Go! Princess PreCure (Toei) ** Mahou Tsukai PreCure (Toei) ** Kirakira Precure a la Mode (Toei) ** Star☆Twinkle PreCure (Toei) ** HUGtto Precure (Toei) * Xeno Series (Monolith Soft) ** Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra ** Xenoblade Chronicles ** Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Debut) ** Xenogears (Debut) * Adventure of Valkyrie * Tekken Series ** Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion ** Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ** Tekken 7 (Debut) * Namco X Capcom: Crisis (Debut) ** True Blue ''(LiLim Darkness) ** ''Evil Woman Executive (Lune) ** Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon ''(AIC) * ''Soul Calibur Series ** Soul Calibur IV ** Soul Calibur V * Wonder Momo Series ** Wonder Momo: Typhoon Booster (Debut) * Tales of Series ** Tales of Destiny ** Tales of Destiny II ** Tales of Symphonia (Debut) ** Tales of Vesperia ** Tales of Hearts ''(Debut) ** ''Tales of Graces ** Tales of Xillia (Debut) ** Tales of Xillia 2 (Debut) ** Tales of Zestiria ** Tales of Berseria (Debut) * God Eater Series ** God Eater ** God Eater 2 ** God Eater 3 (Debut) * Pac-Man * The Tower of Druaga * Baraduke * Burning Force * Klonoa * Madan Senki Ryukendo'' (Takara) (Debut) * .hack//Series ** .hack//G.U. ** .hack//Link ** .hack//Sign * Summon Night Series ** Summon Night 3 ** Summon Night X: Tears Crown * Genpei Toumaden * Shadowland * Yumeria * Time Crisis * ''The Idom@aster (Debut) * Dragon Ball Series (Shonen Jump) ** Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ** Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (Debut) * ''Dr. Slump (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Black Lagoon (Monthly Sunday Gene-X) (Debut) * One Piece: World Seeker (Shonen Jump) * Dr. Stone''' (Shonen Jump) Debut * 'Hell Teacher Nube' (Shonen Jump) Debut * 'One-Punch Man '''(Young Jump) (Debut) * ''Riki-Oh ''(Young Jump) (Debut) * '''''Soukou Kijo Iris (Lilith) (Debut) * Mesu Nochi Torare ''(Comic Megastore H) (Debut) * ''Demonbane (Nitroplus) (Debut) * ''Naruto Series (Shonen Jump) ** Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 ** ''Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (Debut) * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Saint Seiya: Soldier's Soul (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Gintama Rumble (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Tenjho Tenge (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Zeiram ''(Crowd Inc.) (Debut) * ''Ikkitousen''' (Young King OURs) (Debut) * 'Baki the Grappler '(Champion Red) (Debut) * '''Kinnikuman (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Bastard!! ''(Shonen Jump) (Debut) * ''Spawn ''(Image Comics) (Debut) * ''Angel Cop''' (New Type, Soei Shinsha) (Debut) * 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '(Mirage Studios) (Debut) * 'Slayers '(Dragon Magazine) (Debut) * 'Dies Irae '(Light) (Debut) * 'Trigun '(Monthly Shounen Capitain) (Debut) * '''Hellsing (Young King OURs) (Debut) * Chouseishin (Toho) (Debut) * '''Bubblegum Crisis '(Artmic & AiC) (Debut) * ''Yu Yu Hakusho (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Space Knight Tekkaman Blade (Tatsunoko) (Debut) * ''Kamen Rider: Climax Fighters (Toei) ** Kamen Rider (1971) ** ''Kamen Rider Black RX (Debut) ** Kamen Rider Kuuga ''(Debut) ** ''Kamen Rider Agito (Debut) ** ''Kamen Rider Den-O ** ''Kamen Rider Kiva (Debut) ** Kamen Rider Decade ** Kamen Rider W ** Kamen Rider OOO ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider Drive ** Kamen Rider Ghost ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Build (Debut) * Super Sentai Series ''(Toei) ** ''Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross *** Himitsu Sentai Goranger *** JAKQ Dengekitai *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Engine Sentai Go-Onger ** Super Sentai Legend Wars *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger (Debut) * Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet (Dengeki Bunko) (Debut) * The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (Kōdansha) (Debut) * Overlord (Enterbrain) (Debut) * Sailor Moon Crystal (Nakayoshi) (Debut) * Mahou Shoujo Ai (Colors) (Debut) * Ai Kyan Joukan ''(LiLim) (Debut) * ''Ah! My Goddess ''(Afternoon) (Debut) * ''Berserk ''(Young Animal) * ''Rin x Sen ''(Guilty+, AiCherry) * ''Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP) (Debut) * Bible Black ''(Activesoft) (Debut) * ''Discipline: Records of a Crusade ''(Activesoft) (Debut) * ''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid: Rise of the Maid Dragon (Coolkyoushinja) (Debut) * Golden Knight Garo (Debut) * My Hero Academia ''(Shonen Jump) (Debut) * ''Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Liquid) (Debut) * Magical Canan (Terios) (Debut) * Princess Knight Catue: Fallen Dragoon Valkyrie ''(Valkyria) (Debut) * ''Magical Girl Erena (Valkyria) (Debut) * ''Godzilla ''(Toho) ** ''Super Godzilla ** Godzilla VS Capcom * Street Fighter Series ** Street Fighter Alpha 3 ** Street Fighter III ** Street Fighter IV ** Street Fighter V ** Final Fight ** Rival Schools: United by Fate ** ''Capcom Fighting All-Stars * Darkstalkers Series ** Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge ** Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire * Megaman Series ** Mega Man 11 (Debut) ** Mega Man 8'' (Debut) ** Megaman X4 ** Megaman X7 ** Megaman X8 ** Megaman Legends ** Megaman Battle Network ** Megaman Star Force * Resident Evil Series ** Resident Evil: Dead Aim ** Resident Evil Revelations ** Resident Evil 6 ** Resident Evil Revelations 2 ** ''Resident Evil 7'' (Debut) * Devil May Cry Series ** Devil May Cry ** Devil May Cry 3 ** Devil May Cry 4 * Ace Attorney Series ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials & Tribulations ** Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice * Captain Commando * Strider * Star Gladiator ** Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein * Dead Rising * Dino Crisis * Ghosts 'n Goblins Series ** Ghouls 'n Ghosts ** Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts ** Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins * Power Stone * Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness * Quiz Nanairo Dreams * Red Earth * Forgotten Worlds * Bionic Commando * ''Lost Planet (Debut) ** E.X. Troopers (Debut) * Asura's Wrath * Onimusha * Sengoku BASARA * Marvel Vs. Capcom (Marvel Comics) (Debut) * Zack & Wiki * God Hand (Debut) * Viewtiful Joe * PN03''' (Debut) * 'Fate '(Type-Moon) (Debut) * '''Melty Blood (Ecole)'' ''(Type-Moon) (Debut) * Tsukihime ''(Type-Moon) (Debut) * ''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs''' (Debut) * '''Gunbird (Debut) * Gaist Crusher * Monster Hunter ''(Debut) * ''Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (Debut) * Rosario + Vampire DS (Shonen Jump) (Debut) Sega * Sonic the Hedgehog Series ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic Adventure 2 ** Sonic the Hedgehog ''(2006) ** 'Sonic Unleashed' (Debut) ** ''Sonic Forces * NiGHTS into Dreams… ** Nights: Journey of Dreams * Virtua Fighter Series ** Virtua Fighter 5 ** Fighting Vipers * Sakura Wars Series ** Sakura Wars 2: Beloved, You Must Not Die ** Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning? ** Sakura Wars 4: Fall In Love, Maidens ** Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love * Valkyria Chronicles Series ** Valkyria Chronicles ** Valkyria Chronicles 2 ** Valkyria Chronicles 3 ** Valkyria Chronicles 4 (Debut) * Yakuza Series ** Yakuza: Dead Souls * Streets of Rage Series ** Streets of Rage 3 * Shinobi Series ** Shinobi ** Shinobi (PS2) ** Nightshade * Bayonetta ** Bayonetta 2 * Skies of Arcadia * Resonance of Fate * Jet Set Radio * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Space Channel 5 ** Space Channel 5 Part 2 * Segata Sanshiro: Shinken Yugi! * Sega Hard Girls (Debut) * Vectorman * Virtua Cop''' (Debut) * 'Vanquish' (Debut) * ''Phantasy Star ** Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium ** Phantasy Star Universe * Shining Force Series ** Shining Force ** Shining Force EXA * Magic Knight Rayearth (CLAMP) * Golden Axe * Dynamite Cop * Zombie Revenge * Shenmue * Beyond Oasis * Gunstar Heroes * Project DIVA * Burning Rangers * Sands of Destruction * ''Bakugan ''(Debut) * '''''Bleach: Dark Souls (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Radiant Historia (Atlus) (Debut) * Odin Sphere (Atlus) (Debut) * Persona 4 (Atlus) (Debut) * Persona 5 (Atlus) (Debut) * Under Night In-Birth''' (Atlus) (Debut) * 'Samurai Jack '(Warner Bros.) (Debut) * '''Fist of the Blue Sky (Comic Zenon) (Debut) * Gifuu Doudou: Kanetsugu to Keiji ''(Comic Zenon) (Debut) * ''Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (Tokuma Shoten) (Debut) Guest Companies * Angry Video Game Nerd ** Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures ** Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures II: ASSimilation * Channel Awesome ** Nostalgia Critic ** The Cinema Snob ** Atop the Fourth Wall ** The Angry Joe Show ** The Spoony Experiment * Pokémon ** Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum ** Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver ** Pokémon Black 2/White 2 ** Pokémon X/Y ** Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire ** Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon''' (Debut) * ''Fire Emblem Series ** Fire Emblem Awakening ** '''''Fire Emblem Fates (Debut) * Kid Icarus Uprising * Metroid (Debut) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * Grand Theft Auto Series ** Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ** Grand Theft Auto IV ** Grand Theft Auto V * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Assassins' Creed: Brotherhood * Final Fantasy Series''' (Debut) ** '''Final Fantasy VII ** Final Fantasy XIII ** Final Fantasy XV * Kingdom Hearts''' (Debut) * 'Dragon Quest '(Debut) * 'Nier: Automata '(Debut) * '''Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter (Debut) * Witchblade (Dark Horse) (Debut) * Elfen Lied ''(Shueshia) (Debut) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh ''(Shueshia) (Debut) * ''Fullmetal Alchemist (debut) * Mario''' (Debut) * '''The World Ends With You (Debut) * Akame Ga Kill! (Debut) * The King of Fighters''' (Debut) * 'Fairy Tail '(Weekly Shonen Magazine) (Debut) * 'Metal Slug' (Debut) * 'Fatal Fury' (Debut) * '''Garou: Mark of the Wolves (Debut) * The Last Blade (Debut) * Samurai Shodown (Debut) * Guilty Gear (Debut) * Battle Fantasia ''(Debut) * ''Granblue Fantasy Versus (Cygames) (Debut) * BlazBlue (Debut) * RWBY (Rooster Teeth) (Debut) * Kill la Kill the Game: IF (Debut) * Metal Gear Series''' (Debut) ** '''Metal Gear Solid ** Metal Gear Rising * Castlevania Series (Debut) ** Castlevania: Symphony of the Night ** Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow ** Castlevania: Circle of the Moon ** Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Taimanin Asagi (Lilith) (Debut) * Elf Princess Nina ''(Lilith) (Debut) * ''Prison Battleship (Lilith) (Debut) * Mahou Shoujo Isuka (Lilith) (Debut) * Princess Knight Angelica (Silky's) * Princess Knight Olivia (Silky's) * Princess Knight Janne (CatwalkNERO) * Ninja Gaiden (Debut) * Dead or Alive''' (Debut) * '''Dynasty Warriors (Debut) * Warriors Orochi (Debut) * Legacy of Kain ''(Crystal Dynamics, Square-Enix) (Debut) * ''Shin Seiki Inma Seiden ''(Green Bunny) (Debut) * ''Witcher ''(CD Projekt Red) (Debut) * ''Senran Kagura ''(Marvelous Inc.,) (Debut) * ''Attack on Titan (Bessatsu Shonen) (Debut) * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Hyperdimension Neptunia (Debut) * Afro Samurai ''(Nou Nou Hau) (Debut) * ''Warcraft (Blizzard Entertainment) (Debut) * Diablo (Blizzard Entertainment) (Debut) Chapter New Characters All characters from the original 3DS game will reappear in the Ultimate Edition in addition to new characters from different franchises. To see all of the characters that appeared in the original, go here. Characters denoted with an asterisk (*) are initially an enemy unit. Characters denoted with two asterisks (**) are previously a Solo Unit in the original version. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters Solo Units Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters New Enemies NPCs DLC Pair Units Solo Units Soundtrack Opening Theme: * CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS ** Performed by: JAM Project (feat. Nana Mizuki, Ichirō Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie) ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama and Shirō Sagisu ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Ishiwatari Ending Theme: * Chōzetsu ~We are Brothers 2022~ ** Performed by: Super Hero Cross Music All Stars (JAM Project, Project.R, Hiroyuki Takami, MIQ, Nobuaki Kakuda, T.M.Revolution, Nana Mizuki, Ichirō Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Rider Chips, Gackt, Rika Matsumoto, KOTOKO, Galneryus, Daigo Naito, Akira Kushida, Mitsuru Matsuoka, Yukio Yamagata, Koji Seto, Kouhei Otomo, Yui Sakakibara, angela, fripSide, Shinichi Ishihara, Demon Kakka, Youichi Ikusawa, Takayuki Miyauchi, Ichirou "MoJo" Tomita, Koji Kikkawa, Koshi Inaba, GRANRODEO, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Jin Hashimoto, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Hitomi Harada) ** Composed by: Yoshio Nomura of Rider Chips ** Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Arranged by: Syu and YUHKI of Galneryus Voice Actors Japanese * Shō Hayami - Adam Pines, Shadow (Space Channel 5), Sousuke Aizen, Klein Sandman, Pergamum Judecca Gozzo, Exkaiser, Da-Garn, Ironhide, Tokiomi Tohsaka * Rie Kugimiya - Eve Butterfly, Marion, Catue Dragundaala, Honoka / Sazer Visuel, Angela Balzac * Yuko Satou - Selena Recital * Kanae Ito - Chronoa, Wang Yuanji, Lin, Suzuka Kurihara, Otoha Kuonji / Sazer Mithras * Yūichi Nakamura - Isaac Flynn, Kurt Irving, Hazama Honoka, Yuki Terumi, Raphael * Yōichi Masukawa - Rock Lee * Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki * Nanaho Katsuragi - Setsuka * Noriko Shitaya - Moegi, Sakura Matou, Kotomi Aizawa / Sazer Pisces * Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu, Kars, Kakashi Hakate, Ozpin, Gai Murakumo * Masei Nakayama - Richter Belmont, Raiga Saezima, Yukito Aizawa / Sazer Remls * Yuichi Nakamura - Yūto Sakurai / Kamen Rider Zeronos * Hiroyuki Yoshino - Whitley Schnee, Hazal Gozzo, Reiya Inou / Sazer Tarius * Omi Minami - Xiaomu, Isuka * Yuuki Yamada - Joe Gibken / Gokai Blue * Mao Ichimichi - Luka Miffy / Gokai Yellow * Kazuki Shimizu - Don Dogoier / Gokai Green * Yui Koike - Ahim de Famille / Gokai Pink * Tomoaki Maeno - Hwoarang, Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Takayoshi Tanimoto - Kouta Hoshikawa / Kamen Rider Exkaiser II * Ai Orikasa - Saya, Ayame Fujieda, Tarosuke, Silva, Nya / Nyarlathotep, Mai Kobayashi * Toru Nara - Dokumezu * Yuichi Nishijima - Dokugozu, Nemesis T-Type * Mariko Koda - Chiruzu Urashima, Eliza * Tomohide Takahara - Naoto Matsuzaka / Sazer Tawlon * Masashi Ebara - Might Guy, Ujiyasu Hojo * Hironobu Kageyama - Zaruba * Kazuchika Okada - D.D. * Toshihiko Seki - Kogorō Tenzai, Momotaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Nostalgia Critic, Goh Hinogami, Iruka Umino, Hikaru Shihodou / Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon, Victor von Doom / Doctor Doom * Yukari Tamura - Mii Kōryūji, Talim, June Lin Milliam, Mine, TenTen, NiGHTS * Sora Amamiya - Akame, Kozue Matsumoto * Nao Touyama - Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi * Satomi Akesaka - Esdeath * Ichirou Mizuki - Keisar Ephes * Naoko Matsui - Kali Yuga * Takaya Kamikawa - Anti-Spiral * Saki Nakajima - Ichigo Momomiya / Mew Ichigo * Junko Iwao - Lefina Enfield * Seiko Seno - Ryuusei Tsurugi / Metalder * Yudai Chiba - Alata / Gosei Red, Mamoru Amami, Kenta Amano * Yuko Suzuhana - Asuka Koukawa * Soma Saito - Tatsumi, Deck Afta * Hiroshi Okamoto - Andy Bogard * Mutsumi Tamura - Yuuki Shinagawa * Seiko Yoshida - Leona Heidern * Yoshiyuki "YOFFY" Wada - Yuuta Tomonaga / Kamen Rider J-Decker * Bunsyu Shioya - Ralf Jones * Hiroyuki Arita - Chang Koehan * Yoshinori Shima - Clark Still * Yumi Kakazu - Nina Asrath Winvilla, Seolla Schweizer * Kazuya Kaichi - Arado Balanga * Yuki Tai - Cobray Gordon * Yumi Touma - Serena, Aya Kobayashi * Yuriko Yamamoto - Sara Yuuki * Hiroki Nakajima - Gald Homura / Yaiba the Schorching Heat Knight * Kazuyuki Okitsu - Johnathan Joestar, Seabook Arno, Wataru Ikusabe * Yuuma Ishigaki - Geki Juumonji / Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G * Shinnosuke Tachibana - Kazuki Okino / Dimensional Warrior Spielban * Ryousei Konishi - Kouga Saezima * Yumi Hara - Albedo, Kazumi Mishima, Yumi * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Linkara, Jindrack Hemy, Quiche * Keiichi Nanba - Axl Low * Kōichi Yamadera - Angry Video Game Nerd, Kenshiro Kasumi, Beerus, Spike Spiegel, Thanos * Toshiyuki Kusuda - Soki, Hiroshi Tateno * Rumi Kasahara - Kyouko Inaba * Yuri Shiratori - Yukime * Takuya Kirimoto - Dormammu, Dark Brain, Anti-God, Zhuge Dan * Kenji Nojima - Katsuma / Moon Knight, Bridget, Lu Xun, Shiki Tohno Nanaya * Kenji Nomura - Euzeth Gozzo, Iron Tager, Wolf Hawkfield * Kenji Matsuda - Wataru Shijiima/Baron the Thunder Knight * Hitomi Nabatame - Murasaki Yatsu, Kanu Unchou * Wakana Yamazaki - Ayane, Suzuka Aizawa / Sazer Velsou * Jin Horikawa - Tetsuya Onodera, Rook * Masami Okui - Hikage * Masato Obara - Deng Ai, Nadai * Ichitaro Ai - Zhong Hui * Chihiro Suzuki - Todd in the Shadows *Nobuo Tobita - Zetsu, Kamille Bidan, Buredoran / Brajira of the Messiah * Mami Koyama - Justice, Arale Norimaki, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Queen New Butterfly * Rintaro Nishi - Doukoku Chimatsuri * Yūko Miyamura - Nostalgia Chick, Sera Mitra Airun * Toa Yukinari - Casca, Karin, Wayahime * Tomohito Wakizaki - Daigo Akizuki / Giga the Beast Body Knight * Masanori Ikeda - Zabuza Momochi * Ayahi Takagaki - Kurumi Imari, Nailkaiser * Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna, Sylia Stingray * Suzuko Mimori - Amazona, Suzune * Kana Ueda - Rin Tohsaka, Rachel Alucard, Mao Ohtori * Narumi Hidaka - Gladys von Wackenheim / Gladianagant, Lune Zoldark * Takuma Terashima - Angry Joe, Phelous, Kouta Azuma / Fighter Roar * Akira Ishida - Cinema Snob, Bennett the Sage, Gaara, Gilgamesh, Mel Masters, Tatsulot, Kaworu Nagisa / Kamen Rider Chalice II, Athrun Zala * Hiroshi Kamiya - Levi Ackerman, Shou Ronpo, Kin * Kei Shindō - Obscurus Lupa * Yui Sakakibara - MarzGurl, Janne Grenoble, Leona Garstein * Akane Tomonaga - Fauna * Souta Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi / Kamen Rider Fourze * Ryouma Takeuchi - Shinnosuke Tomari / Kamen Rider Drive * Ryouta Takeuchi - Darui * Yuu Asakawa - Daidouji, Priss Asagiri, Mizuki Tachibana * Hyō-sei - Jordh * Atsuhiro Inukai - Sento Kiryuu / Kamen Rider Build * Hiroshi Kitadani - Kakeru Todoroki * Kimito Totani - Daiki Kaito / Kamen Rider DiEnd * Mary Matsuyama - Rekka * Yasue Sato - Jabi * Yuuka Kouri - Fuusa * Nana Nogami - Leukothea * Kazuki Yao - Franky, Shinobu Fujiwara, Dark Schneider, Judau Ashta, Mark Hunter * Demon Kakka - Tokisada Shiro Amakusa, Terror Mask, Kiryuu Sabato, Shamuhaza * Daiki Nakamura - Haohmaru, Might Gaine * Naoki Kawano - Dai Shi * Hidenori Takahashi - Konohamaru Sarutobi, Ukyo Tachibana * Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya / Kamen Rider Decade, Jinga Mikage / Zanga the White Lotus Knight '/ '''Roze the Light Shadow Knight * Naoya Makoto - Tsuyoshi Kaijou / Akaranger * Takeshi Sasaki - Hayato Ichimonji / Kamen Rider 2 * Daiki Yamashita - Izuku Midoriya, Rekka Shirogane, Narancia Ghirga * Daisuke Hirakawa - Doctor Strange, Noriaki Kakyoin, Ridley * Kenji Nomura - King Aurelio * Yuta Mochizuki - Jason Lee Scott / Tyrannoranger / Red Ranger * Masachika Ichimura - Mewtwo * Masahiro Nonaka - Kyo Kusanagi * Kunihiko Yasui - Iori Yagami * Shunsuke Kazama - Yugi Muto * Kunihiro Kawamoto - Kim Kaphwan, Omoi * Satoshi Hashimoto - Terry Bogard * Kiyoyuki Yanada - O'ginn, Mike Haggar, Yogoshimacritein, Belial, Palparepa * Ayane Sakura - Pretty SEGA Gamer, Linne * Megumi Hayashibara - Due Flabellum, Lina Inverse, Oboro Koukawa, Musashi/Jessie, Faye Valentine * Yōsuke Akimoto - Master Asia * Hōchū Ōtsuka - Meden Traore, Deneb, Edwin Black, Hades, Max "Erik Magnus Lensherr" Eisenhardt / Magneto, Jiraiya * Isshin Chiba - Jin Kazama, Jedah Dohma * Tetsuya Iwanaga - Kuroto Dan / Kamen Rider Genm * Hiroaki Iwanaga - Guts, Shu Karusuma / Space Sheriff Shaider, Rick Taylor, Akira Date / Kamen Rider Birth * Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara * Nobuo "NoB" Yamada - Malthael * Ayane Sakura - Linne, Misaki * Maaya Sakamoto - Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Aigis, Hannah Dundee, Shamsiel Shahar, Aerith Gainsborough, Lightning, Aura, Firika Mia Shatana, Lunamaria Hawke * Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Noctis Lucis Caelum * Masanori Shinohara - Kazuya Mishima * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Zhang Fei, Taishi Ci * Moriya Endou - Liu Bei * Kishou Taniyama - Rouga Zanma, Yamato Hitsuhara/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Wilhelm Ehrenburg * Hiroshi Naka - Heihachi Mishima, Bilstein, Kisame Hoshigaki, Emperor Gore * Tetsu Inada - Lu Bu, Rätsel Feinschmecker, Arthur, Bravoman, Dragonborn * Junichi Suwabe - Lars Alexandersson, Archer, Vega * Satoshi Tsuruoka - Balrog * Daisuke Endo - Sagat * Gackt - Claudio Serafino, Riki-Oh Saiga, Yog-Sothoth, Johji Yuuki/Riderman, Oroku Saki / Shredder * Mitsuki Saiga - Luminary * HYDE - Muge Zorbados * Kujira - Orochimaru * Masumi Asano - BlackRose, Imca, Hakufu Sonsaku * Akeno Watanabe - Hell Knight Ingrid, Rose, Ryoufu Housen * Ayako Kawasumi - Aty, Saber * Minori Chihara - Aya Natsume, Karone * Hayato Oshiba - Andros * Takako Honda - Anko Mitarashi * Rumi Ochiai - Kurenai Yuhi * Koichi Tochika - Neji Hyuuga, Carl Johnson, En Daidouji / Fire En / Kamen Rider Dagwon * Takeshi Kaneshiro - Samanosuke Akechi * Yuki Matsuoka - Alisa Bosconovitch, Orihime Inoue * Yū Kobayashi - Nina Williams, Dan Kuso, Lucina, Katsuragi, Sasha Blouse * Kenyuu Horiuchi - Yahiko/Pain, Raiden * Hisako Kanemoto - Lucky Chloe, Murakumo, Freya * Mika Doi - You "Angel" Mikawa * Kenta Miyake - Mohammad Avdol, Zangief, Kamuz * Fuminori Komatsu - Jean Pierre Polnareff * Satomi Satō - Josie Rizal, Mimi Katsura * Mariya Ise - Nanaki Moriyama * Hitoshi Bifu - Astaroth, Nebiroth * Hiro Shimono - Shaheen, Zephyr, Rex, Jaune Arc * Keisuke Fujii - Marshall Law * Megumi Toyoguchi - Riemsianne La Vaes, Aqua, Pyrrha Nikos, Revy * Mitsuaki Madono - Tohru Adachi, Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas * Eri Kitamura - Maia, Juri Han, Homura * Kento Handa - Takumi Inui / Kamen Rider 555, Eddie Brock / Venom * Mami Kingetsu - Da Ji * Wataru Kuriyama - Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo * Kanehira Yamamoto - Paul Phoenix * Akio Ohtsuka - Wamuu, Snake, Seth, Xehanort, Yujiro Hanma, Iskandar, Tadakatsu Honda, Al Simmons / Spawn, Darius * Nobunaga Shimazaki - Baki Hanma, Kazui Kurosaki * Masami Kikuchi - Tenchi Masaki, Lars Ulu Metallicana * Ryouka Yuzuki - Satsuki Kiryuuin, Ino Yamanaka, Arcueid Brunestud * Yuuichi "CHO" Nagashima - Brook * Monster Maezuka - Choi Bongue * Yuuki Ono - Josuke Higashikata, Gran * Keiji Fujiwara - Eisidisi, Hicks * Yasuhisa Furuhara - Sosuke Esumi / Go-On Red * Yumi Sugimoto - Miu Sutou * Yasuhiro Mamiya - Craig Marduk * Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino / Kamen Rider OOO, Touma Mikage / Roze the Light Shadow Knight II, Leonardo * Masaki Suda - Philip / Kamen Rider W Cyclone Half * Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari / Kamen Rider W Joker Half, Asato Sawamura / Kamen Rider Exkaiser * Daisuke Kishio - Tsukune Aono, Hotsuma, Bat, Trevor Phillips, Cody Travers, Bumblebee, Sima Zhao * Shun Nishime - Takeru Tenkuuji / Kamen Rider Ghost * Takehito Koyasu - DIO, Validar, Bandero, Wade Wilson / Deadpool, Rei, Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Saber, Sasuke Sarutobi, Shu Shirakawa, Zato-1, Eddie * Mamiko Noto - Unknown, Suzuka-hime, Masane Amaha, Ciel Alencon * Emiri Katou - Nana Kouzuki, Tatsuko Gakumazawa, Reina Horiike / Geki Chopper * Romi Park - Edward Elric, Ragyo Kiryuuin, Toma, Temari, Naoto Shirogane * Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Souma / Kamen Rider Wizard * Tomokazu Seki - Yoshimitsu, Stahn Aileron, Viewtiful Joe, Domon Kasshu, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Wilhelm "SWORD" Ragnvald, Masataka Takayanagi, Kenichi Shirahama, Vyse * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Dante, Heishirō Mitsurugi, Leon S. Kennedy, Hayato Kanzaki / Black Hayato, Sephiroth, Kyosuke Nanbu, Takaya "D-BOY" Aiba / Tekkaman Blade, Scott Summers / Cyclops, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Minato Namikaze, Kojuro Katakura, Arthas Menethil * Fujiko Takimoto - Taki * Shigeo Koyama - Maxi * Sayaka Aida - Kite, Azure Kite * Etsuko Kozakura - Devilotte De Deathsatan IX * Inuko Inuyama - Meowth * Akira Kamiya - Lord Slug, Black Cross King, Kinnikuman * Hidenari Ugaki - Goro Majima * Jun Fukuyama - Dylan Will Delteana, Toneri Otsutsuki, Ren Amamiya, Lelouch vi Britannia, Touga Tenkuuji / Kamen Rider Gravion Sigma * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Demitri Maximoff, Siegfried Schtauffen, Haken Browning, Bass, Batsu Ichimonji, Stehoney, Ultraman King, Jimmy Lee, Maito Senpuuji, Gai Shishioh, Gai Tendou / Red Hawk, Hiei, Kotaro Fuma, Raziel * Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno, Sophitia Alexandra, Miyuu Toudou / Geki Yellow * KENN - Patroklos Alexander, Odoroki Housuke/Apollo Justice * Nozomi Sasaki - Pyrrha Alexandra * Nozomu Sasaki - Akitoshi Okajima / Justiriser Shirogane, Yuusuke Urameshi, Ryouta Tendou / Geki Blue * Sōichirō Hoshi - Kilik, Sanada Yukimura, Souichiro Nagi, Kira Yamato * Hiroki Suzuki - Jan Kandou / Geki Red * Hideyuki Hori - Ryu Hayabusa, King II, Ginzu the Ninja * Hideyuki Tanaka - Alan Igor, Leo Aiolia * Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel, Jin Kisaragi, Simon, Eliot * Yukari Fukui - Nono / Buster Machine 7, Nia Teppelin, Ai Kagano * Aya Hisakawa - Chai Xianghua, Judith, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury, Palutena, Bulma, Maya Natsume, Yuri Tsukikage / Cure Moonlight, Iria * Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan, Goku Black, Turles, Goten * Kappei Yamaguchi - Fu, Tasuku Shinguuji, Inuyasha, Tobia Arronax * Ryūsei Nakao - Leviathan, Frieza, Ryuuma Emperor * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta, Dunban * Bin Shimada - Broly, Great Marshall of Hell * Kozo Shizoya - Evil Buu/Kid Buu * Eri Sendai - Runo Misaki * Yukimasa Kishino - Cao Cao * Risa Uchida - Kairi * Takeshi Kusao - Future Trunks, Ky Kiske * Shigeru Nakahara - Android 17, Masato Shikibu * Shigeru Chiba - Raditz, Lau Chan, Beasley, Kazuma Kuwabara * Miki Itou - Android 18 * Toshio Furukawa - Piccolo, Shin * Eiji Hanawa - Jiren, Tony Stark / Iron Man * Rina Kitagawa - Brianne De Chauteau / Ribrianne * Yuka Saito - Su Roas / Rozie * Ryoko Shiraishi - Asuka Kazama, Sanka Ku / Kakunsa * Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki, Red * Yuka Komatsu - Setsuna Higashi / Cure Passion * Hiroyuki Takami - Masamune Dan / Kamen Rider Cronus * Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Shiro Emiya * Yuko Sanpei - Boruto Uzumaki, Menou * Kokoro Kikuchi - Sarada Uchiha * Nao Toyama - Kouhaku * Ryuichi Kijima - Mitsuki * Tamaki Nakanishi - Neneko * Mariko Suzuki - KOS-MOS, T-elos, Neito * Mayumi Iizuka - Tron Bonne, Koma * Junko Minagawa - Ada Wong, Sagitta Weinberg * Kanako Kondou - Kaguya * Yoshino Nanjou - Prim Fiorire * Miyuki Matsushita - Baby Boonie Hood, Otohime * Satomi Koroogi - Ruu Ruu, Zeno * Daigo Naito - Nathan Grave * Ayumi Fujimura - Yuzuriha * Michiko Neya - Claudia Levantine * Houko Kuwashima - Manami, Android 21, Asagi Igawa, Kasumi, Cyrille, Seong Mi-Na, Leele Sandman * Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy, Kanna Kirishima, Krillin, Zouna * Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro, Soma Schicksal, Date Masamune, Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei * Haruko Momoi - Wonder Momo * Ayaka Saito - Rikaritta Aries * Mie Sonozaki - Subaru Kujou, Crimson Viper, Jeanne * Yasunori Matsumoto - Folka Albark, Black Gaine, Jacky Bryant * Yasunori Matsutani - Guan Yu * Kikuko Inoue - Valkyrie, Celestine Lucullus, I-No, Belldandy, Black Valkyrie * Takenobu Mitsuyoshi - Kage-Maru * Ray Fujita - Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Rei Matsuzaki - Jam Kuradoberi * Sakura Tange - Sakura Kinomoto, Ai Fujisawa / Kamen Rider Shuki * Motoko Kumai - Syaoran Li * Kumiko Watanabe - Klonoa, Karol Capel * Kōsuke Toriumi - Yuri Lowell, Strider Hiryu, Strider Hien, Charlie Nash, Gene, Kiba Inuzuka * Mamoru Miyano - Flynn Scifo, Ultraman Zero, Riku, Ryou Tezuka, Tusk, Luxurious * Mai Nakahara - Nakoruru, Estellise Sidos Heurassein, Shouko Kosaka, Eina * Rika Morinaga - Rita Mordio * Yū Sugimoto - Ingrid Hunnigan * Kensho Ono - Giorno Giovanna, Seiji Nakamura * Chiwa Saitou - Patty Fleur, Einst Alfmi * Nobutoshi Canna - Axel Almer, Kabuto Yakushi, Lancer, Jann Lee * Juhrota Kosugi - Asuma Sarutobi, Nick Fury, Bruce Stinson / Chapel, Nobunaga Oda (Koei) * Takashi Ukaji - Samurai Jack * Yuka Imai - Rutee Katrea, Lilith Aensland * Hikaru Midorikawa - Judas, Adele, Tienshihan, Soma Cruz, Masaki Andoh, Pegasus Koga, Mitsuhide Akechi, Billy Lee, Joe the Ace / Kamen Rider Black Gaine, Master Therion * Katsuyuki Konishi - Lloyd Irving, Kenshiro, Kamina, Diavolo * Tsubasa Yonaga - Jude Mathis, Shintarou Kawakita / Kamen Rider Dangaioh * Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey, Hyde Kido * Ryōta Ōsaka - Mikleo, Vali Lucifer * Toshihide Wakamatsu - Gai Yuuki / Black Condor * Rina Satō - Velvet Crowe, Rei Hino / Sailor Mars, Reiko * Azumi Asakura - Laphicet * Yuuko Sumitomo - Millia Rage * Asami Imai - Ikaruga, Miu Fuurinji, Tsubaki Yayoi / Izayoi * Hiroaki Hirata - Lindow Amamiya, Vergil, Jetstream Sam * Sayaka Ohara - Sakuya Tachibana, Selvaria Bles, Naomi Evans, Erza Scarlet, Lunatemis, Reina Morimoto * Ayumi Tsunematsu - Kaguya Tsukikage * Sayaka Sasaki - Fluppy * Yuka Hirata - Mele * Hirofumi Araki - Rio * Haruna Ikezawa - Efanatika, Athena Asamiya, Hina Mitsurugi, Luna Gusuku * Takahiro Sakurai - Mega Man X, Guntz, Haseo, Cloud Strife, Red Arremer Joker, Sasori, Groh, Kevin McCallister / Kamen Rider Saga * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Gemini Saga, Zero, Captain Commando, Orochi Yamata, Alucard (Castlevania), Terra, Raidiese F. Branstein, Meisuke Nube Nueno, Sima Yi * Minami Takayama - Axl, Pai Chan, Pit, Ruach / Gebel Gan Eden * Masako Jo - Ingrid (Street Fighter) * Rumi Kasahara - Alia * Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame * Kentaro Ito - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai, Kurou Daijuuji * Sonoko Kawata - Layer * Shinji Kasahara - Eric Myers / Timefire / Quantum Ranger * Haruna Mima - Pallette * Junko Noda - Lumine * Hiroshi Shimozaki - Vile V, Cheatman * Mugihito - Sigma * Tohru Furusawa - Ingram Plisken, J-Decker * Hiroya Ishimaru - Apachai Hopachai, Lei Wulong * Tōru Furuya - Pegasus Seiya, Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Amuro Ray, Mario * Kotono Mitsuishi - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Sheath, Kyouko Minazuki * Misato Fukuen - Chibiusa / Sailor Chibi Moon, Sakura Kasugano, Iggy, Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy * Ami Koshimizu - Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter, Ryuko Matoi, Yang Xiao Long, Mai Shiranui, Kallen Stadfield, Hibiki Hojo / Cure Melody * Shizuka Itō - Minako Aino / Sailor Venus, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Iori Minamikami / Mahou Shoujo Iori * Ai Maeda - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto, Shion Uzuki, Iris, Rinko Akiyama * Ai Kayano - Yomi * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus, Shinji Ikari, Tier Harribel * Masako Katsuki - Micihru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune, Tsunade, Towa * Saki Fujita - Sarah Bryant, Hatsune Miku * Masaya Onosaka - Vash the Stampede, Zhao Yun, Zelos Wilder, Zhuge Liang, Lowe Guele * Youko Honna - Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black * Kazuhiro Nakaya - Steve Rogers / Captain America, Akira Nishikiyama / Ogha the Imperial Knight, Sagarc * Kazuhiro Yamaji - Geralt * Eiko Yamada - Mai * Yūko Minaguchi - Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn, Momiji * Naomi Shindo - Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter, Cagalli Yula Antha * Keiko Han - Beryl, Luna, Athena * Mitsuko Horie - Sailor Galaxia * Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1, Segata Sanshiro * Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form, Shadow Moon, Hidan, James Ironwood * Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form, Eiji Shigure / Kamen Rider Gravion, Dragon ZERO-X, Shinn Asuka * Eiji Akaso - Ryuga Banjo / Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Ryouta Ozawa - Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red, Nick Ramos, Frank Richards / Hardcase * Takumi Kizu - Lucky / Shishi Red * Kaori Nazuka - Miyu Edelfelt * Mai Kadowaki - Illyasviel von Einzbern * Fumie Mizusawa - Ayako Mitsuzuri * Atsuki Tani - Don Armage * Hatsumi Takada - Hilda * Junya Ikeda - Gai Ikari / Gokai Silver, Takeru Jyakuzure / Zen the Flaming Sword Knight, Kenichi Minezaki / Kamen Rider Gozaurer, Michelangelo * Chiwa Saitō - Homura Akemi, Chloe Von Einzbern * Natsuko Kuwatani - Kasuga, Kanako Urashima, Dorothy Mistral * Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo, Kotarou Kirigakure / Kamen Rider Ganbaruger * Tomokazu Sugita - Joseph Joestar, Gintoki Sakata, Chrom, Ragna the Bloodedge, Axel Stone, Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield, Hamelin Sibelto, Kivat the 3rd, Tarou Oomomo / Kamen Rider Oomomo * Mikako Takahashi - Kusuha Mizuha, Heart Aino * Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Kirito / Kirigaya Kazuto, Watta Takeo * Haruka Tomatsu - Asuna Yuuki * Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Ackerman, 2B * Kaito Ishikawa - Genos, Akatsuki Augus, Nero * Makoto Furukawa - Saitama * Mitsuo Iwata - Kiichi Miyazawa * Yūki Kaji - Eren Yeager, Issei Hyoudou, Sumarall, Judeau * Yōko Hikasa - Rias Gremory, Houki Shinonono, Weiss Schnee, Lilia Ewerbein, Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort * Shin'ichiro Miki - Akira Yuki, Zamasu,Kojiro/James, Ryuusei Date, Gyro Zeppeli, Ryo Shiba * Kōki Uchiyama - Ichika Orimura, Neku Sakuraba, Tatsuya Nagare, Ventus, Erik * Yukana Nogami - Kaguya Nanbu, Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White * Kaori Shimizu - Aschen Brodel, Lamia Loveless * Kenichi Ono - Sänger Zonvolt * Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu, Genghis Bahn III, Mira * Yūji Kishi - Ken Masters * Rin Takanashi - Mako Shiraishi / Shinken Pink * Tori Matsuzaka - Takeru Shiba / Shinken Red * Hiroko Kasahara - Fuu Hououji * Hekiru Shiina - Hikaru Shidou * Konami Yoshida - Umi Ryuuzaki * Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li, Lady, Rukia Kuchiki, Miyuki-chan, Seras Victoria * Miyuki Sawashiro - Cammy, Ivy Valentine, Milla Maxwell, Sinon, Franziska von Karma, Jolyne Cujoh,Katalina, Towa Akagi / Cure Scarlet, Iris Rebel * Yumiri Hamamori - Mei Li Naceri * Hiroki Yasumoto - Guile, Azrael * Rei Sakuma - Arshes Nei * Aya Endō - Karin Kanzuki, Riela Marcellis, Leanne, Aoi Kanzaki / Space Sheriff Estevan * Aoi Yūki - Menat, Madoka Kaname * Taketora - Akuma * Yūji Ueda - Blanka, Jin Saotome, Lord Raptor, Kurino Sandra * Yoshiaki Hasegawa - Shtrom Jr, Enker * Taketatsu Ayana - Suguha Kirigaya / Leafa * Hironori Kondou - Shtrom, Punk * Yukitarou Namura - Druk, Ballade * Fumihiko Tachiki - Raoh, Jon Talbain, Gill, Nightmare, Kratos Aurion * Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland, Sylphie, Kai, Lacus Clyne * Kana Asumi - Felicia * Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose, Hsien-Ko, Tsubasa Yūki, Rayfa Padma Khura'in, Sakura Igawa, Himawari Uzumaki, Kyrie, Hazuki Kazama, Martha Levantine / Kamen Rider Lady Kiva, Lilliana, Moena Shinguuji / Angel Blade * Takayuki Kondō - Naruhōdō Ryuichi/Phoenix Wright * Eiji Takemoto - Mitsurugi Reiji/Miles Edgeworth, Raven (Tales of Vesperia) * Satomi Hanamura - Mayoi Ayasato/Maya Fey * Chieko Higuchi - Minuki Naruhōdō/Trucy Wright * Hiroki Tōchi - Chris Redfield, Chuck Greene * Tsuguo Mogami - Rugal Bernstein, Guy * Atsuko Yuya - Jill Valentine * Yuuya Miyashita - Yuusei Fudo * Ayumi Kinoshita - Akisa Izayoi Izinski * Tomomi Isomura - Makoto Nanaya * Shogo Yamaguchi - Kenji Narukami/Ryukendo * Jōji Nakata - Sol Badguy, Albert Wesker, Abaddon, Alucard (Hellsing), Kain * Tadashi Miyazawa - Baran Doban * Ryuzaburo Otomo - Kiyomori Taira, Shenron, Juuzou Saejima / Kamen Rider J-Decker II * Atsuko Tanaka - Bayonetta, Trish, Olga Discordia, Konan, Eva Durix, Hibana, Ruby Heart, Regina * Tomoko Naka - Tessa * Hikari Tachibana - Ayame * Yuuma Uchida - Rock Howard * Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Sonic the Hedgehog * Kōji Yusa - Shadow the Hedgehog, Urataros / Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form, Takuya Harashima / Kamen Rider Goldran * Akio Suyama - Ichirō Ogami, Zagi * Chisa Yokoyoma - Sakura Shinguji, Hiromi Tengenji, Kobun (Servbot) * Michie Tomizawa - Sumire Kanzaki * Urara Takano - Maria Tachibana * Takanori Hoshino - Jack Atlas * Yuriko Fuchizaki - Kohran Li * Nana Mizuki - Moka Akashiya, Alicia Arcturus, Hinata Hyuuga, Neige Hausen, Sayaka Mizushiro / Cerulean Blue, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom, Kurenai Shinganji * Aya Hirano - Chloe, Quint, Dende, Peach * Rina Hidaka - Keiko Ayano / Silica * Hitomi Harada - Asuka, Excellen Browning, Angelica Rothschild, Matsuyo, Chihaya Hiiragi / Carmain, Erena Honjou * Hiromi Hirata - Miyabi * Yuusuke Kobayashi - Senku Ishigami * Yuu Mizushima - Luigi * Kumiko Nishihara - Iris Chateaubriand * Maya Okamoto - Orihime Soletta * Kazue Ikura - Leni Milchstrasse * Akemi Okamura - Kasumi Fuji * Yuki Masuda - Yuri Sakakibara * Kyoko Hikami - Tsubaki Takamura * Akemi Satou - Rui * Miyu Irino - Sora, Carl Clover * Shintarō Asanuma - Ken Kaidou, Shulk, Alex * Fuyuka Oura - Natsu * Kozo Mito - Joe Higashi * Satoshi Hino - Ryou Magami, Ainz Ooal Gown, Sai * Hidekatsu Shibata - Asmodeus, Dr Wily, Yhwach, Duke Highness Rasetsu (Lower) * Hiromi Nishikawa - Duke Highness Rasetsu (Head) * Koichi Sagakuchi - Duke Highness Yabaiba * Makio Inoue - Captain Harlock * Rei Saito - Duchess Highness TsueTsue * Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto, Seiji Takasugi / Kamen Rider Da-Garn, Kyle/Kamen Rider Baan Gaan * Youhei Onishi - Cecil/Kamen Rider Knight * Fumihiro Awano - Tetsuya Tsurugi * Takaya Hashi - Mendoza, Toki, Kakuzu, Slayer * Noriko Hidaka - Erica Fontaine * Sanae Kobayashi - Gemini Sunrise, Lucy Diclonius, Akane Himemiya / Justiriser Kageri * Akiko Kuno - Ratchet Altair * Rika Matsumoto - Satoshi / Ash Ketchum, Seiji Takasugi (child and teenager), Nina Dragundaala * Takayuki Sugou - Hashirama Senju * Hiroshi Miyauchi - Soukichi Banba / Big One * Koji Seto - Wataru Kurenai / Kamen Rider Kiva * Hisayoshi Suganuma - Shinjirō Taiga * Daisuke Kishio - Trevor Philips * Masaya Matsukaze - Franklin Clinton, Hisui Hearts * Youhei Obayashi - Michael de Santa * Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki, Whis, Keiji Maeda, Pang De/Zankou the Heavenly Knight * Ken Narita - Vashyron, Goldran * Eri Nakao - Fiora, Tong Pooh * Joe Odagiri - Yuusuke Godai / Kamen Rider Kuuga * Toshiki Kasshu - Shouichi Tsugami / Kamen Rider Agito * Shino Shimoji - Pyra * Ben Hiura - Bruno Delinger, GIllius Thunderbeard * Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami, Leon Luis/Golden Knight Garo, Rikiya Busujima, Akito Kurusu / Electromagnetic Knight Volthur, Yasusuke Fujiwara / Zanga the White Lotus Knight, Kanetsugu Naoe, Rokuro "Rock" Okajima / Kamen Rider Ouja II, Lucario, Masaya Aoyama / Baron the Thunder Knight II * Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha, Ciseaux * Takashi Hagino - Takeshi Asakura / Kamen Rider Ouja * Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura, Shikamarru Nara * Toshimitsu "TOSHI" Deyama - Jason Dryer * Masaki Kiyomoto - Barago * Eizo Sakamoto - Black Noir * Yuusaku Yara - Sagittarius Aiolos, Shiva Gozzo * Shōzō Iizuka - Mammon, Benkei Kuruma, Aku, Galvatron, Great General of Darkness, Zeshiraz, Unicron * Katsuhisa Hōki - Belphegor * Takaya Kuroda - Kazuma Kiryu, Klaus Levantine, Frank Castle / The Punisher * Nobuaki Kakuda - God, Eos Arcturus * Ayumi Miyazaki - Seil/Kamen Rider Dangaizer 3 * Herself - Ulala * Takuya Satou - Caesar A. Zeppeli * Yoku Shioya - Will A. Zeppeli * Shunsuke Nishikawa - Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger * Ikue Ōtani - Tiki, Pikachu, Pisa Sol * Keisuke Minami - Tsurugi Ohtori / Houou Soldier * Daisuke Ishiwatari - Freed Ferez * Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna, Ayame, Nene Romanova, Haruka Haruno / Cure Flora * Tarusuke Shingaki - Rashid * Tatsuya Isaka - Shouta Date / Justiriser Glen * Rikiya Koyama - Volt, Wolverine, Frank West, Jack Tenrec, Yamato * Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall, Urara Ebihara / Dream Warrior Lovelette * Mayuka Nomura - Es Mitsurugi * Sayuri Yahagi - Murasaki * Kouhei Otomo - Burai * Yoshihisa Kawahara - Kento Kiriya / Kamen Rider Zeorymer, Chipp Zanuff * Tesshō Genda - Optimus Prime, Takeda Shingen, Hideo Shimazu, Bojack, Bruce Banner / Hulk, Ninja Master Gara, Kaioh, Tsukuyomi, Bowser * Sayaka Sasaki - Celine Grenoble * Mitsuru Matsuoka - Katsumi Daidou / Kamen Rider Eternal * Kotarou Tanaka - Mikoto Nakadai / Abare Killer * Shiro Izumi - Burai Yamato / Dragon Ranger * Natsuki Hanae - 9S, Shiro Kabuto / Kamen Rider Mazinkaiser * Hideo Ishikawa - Ryouma Nagare, Itachi Uchiha, Hideyoshi Toyotomi * Takashi Kondō - Potemkin, Infinite, Faust * Rio Natsuki - Sion Eltnum Atlasia, LInna Yamazaki * Tohru Okawa - Ieyasu Tokugawa, Narration, Yohan Schmidt / Red Skull * Yasuyuki Kase - Thor Odinson, Kankuro, Jin Han/Mandarin * Kiyomi Asai - Ranmaru, Hanabi Hyuuga * Yukitoshi Hori - Afro Samurai * Keiko Nemoto - Shizune * Yoshimasa Hosoya - Jesus Christ, Steve Fox, Reiner Braun / Armored Titan * Tomohisa Hashizume - Bertolt Hoover / Collosal Titan * Kenichiro Matsuda - Sam Gideon * Yui Horie - Evilina, Nepgear/Purple Sister, Isis Petrovna Elenskaya, Silva Star, Chie Satonaka * Kenichi Ogata - Goruba * Tatsuhito Okuda - Narutaki / Scheisse von Arschloch, Tororo * Hiroshi Tsuchida - Tommy Oliver / White Ranger, Zasalamel, Marv / Kamen Rider Rey * Tsuyoshi Koyama - Bang Shishigami * Chiaki Takahashi - Litchi Faye-Ling, Leona Morimoto, Olivia Lindegard * Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchira, Dracula, Hayato Jin, Michael Sunnyside * Norio Wakamoto - Ha-Satan, M. Bison, Nobunaga Oda (Capcom), Metal Face, Dr. Simon Fessenden, Cell, Beelzebub, Alexander Anderson, Megatron, Garigliano, Stern Neue Regisseur, Grave Levantine, Johnny Sfondi, Rey Kivat English * Jason Ritter - Adam Pines * Adam Baldwin - Juuzou Saejima / Kamen Rider J-Decker II * Loren Lester - Johji Yuuki / Riderman * Eden Sher - Eve Butterfly, Isuka * Vincent Martella - Isaac Flynn * Howard Wang - Whitley Schnee, Shiro Kabuto / Kamen Rider Mazinkaiser, Reiya Inou / Sazer Tarius * Miles Luna - Jaune Arc * Eric Kelso - Kouta Hoshikawa / Kamen Rider Exkaiser II, Jacky Bryant * Richard Cansino - Momotaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Kogoro Tenzai, Kenji Himura, Hikaru Shihodou / Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon * Cara Eberle - Weiss Schnee, Lilia Ewerbein * Andrew Francis - Judau Ashta * D.C.Douglas - Albert Wesker, Azrael, Hayato Jin * Christine Auten - Esdeath, Olivia Lindegard * Ed Boon - Freed Ferez * Amanda Brown - Ichigo Momomiya / Mew Ichigo * Robert Englund - Diavolo * Daman Mills - Akatsuki Augus * Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka * Danielle Judovits - TenTen, Kaguya Tsukikage, Lune Zoldark * Brian Donovan - Rock Lee * Isaac Singleton Jr. - Sagat, Thanos * Molly Searcy - Akame * Christina Kelly - Mine, Serena * Corey Hartzog - Tatsumi * Valerie Arem - Naoto Shirogane * Tom Hardy - Eddie Brock / Venom, Takumi Inui / Kamen Rider 555 * Kira Buckland - Athena Asamiya, Efanatika, 2B, Silva Star, Celine Grenoble, Brianne De Chauteau / Ribrianne, Heart Aino, Iris Rebel, Jolyne Cujoh * Jerry Jewell - Kaworu Nagisa / Kamen Rider Chalice II * Bob Carter - Bojack, Balrog * Paul Nakauchi - Malthael * Chris Edgerly - Hidan, Dokumezu * Ashley Burch - Sasha Blouse, Rekka * Dennis Gunn - Wolf Hawkfield * Eka Darville - Sosuke Esumi / Go-On Red * Scottie Ray - Masaya Aoyama / Baron the Thunder Knight II, Oroku Saki / Shredder * Li Ming Hu - Miu Sutou / Go-On Silver, Fuusa * Lenore Zann - Fluppy * Fred Tatasciorre - Kakuzu, Bruce Banner / Hulk, Benkei Kuruma, Chang Koehan, Zeshiraz, Unicron * Carrie Savage - Hakufu Sonsaku, Akane Himemiya / Justiriser Kageri, Jabi, Hina Mitsurugi * Lex Lang - Toki, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Ryouma Nagare, Goruba, Jin Han/Mandarin, Zhuge Liang * Morgan Freeman - God, Narutaki / Scheisse von Arschloch * Hugo Weaving - Yohan Schmidt / Red Skull, J-Decker * Talessin Jaffe - Blanka, Wilhelm "SWORD" Ragnvald, Firebrand Joker * John DeMitta - Kars, Takaya "D-BOY" Aiba/Tekkaman Blade, Goldran * Brad Hawkins - Kuroto Dan / Kamen Rider Genm, Deneb, Kakeru Todoroki, Kiryuu Sabato * Matt Mullins - Tsukasa Kadoya / Kamen Rider Decade, Hisui Hearts, Jinga Mikage / Zanga the White Lotus Knight '/ 'Roze the Light Shadow Knight * Jeff Pilson - Gyro Zeppeli * Jason Faunt - Sento Kiryuu / Kamen Rider Build, Asato Sawamura / Kamen Rider Exkaiser, Pergamum Judecca Gozzo * Jason Rose - James Ironwood * John Turk - Taishi Ci * Dan Green - Yugi Mutou * Rasmus Hardiker - Luminary * Gunnar Cauthery - Erik * Andrew Rannells - Quiche * Shannon McCormick - Ozpin, Gai Murakumo * David Matranga - Captain Harlock * Martha Harms - Daidouji, Aya Kobayashi, Kanu Unchou * Jason Statham - Kotaro Minami / Kamen Rider Black RX, Rikiya Busujima, Exkaiser, Da-Garn * Sam Neill - Shadow Moon, Kintaros, Anti-God, Gai Yuuki / Black Condor, Black Gaine, Hamelin Sibelto * Dan Worren - Arthur, Baran Doban * Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi, Joe The Ace / Kamen Rider Black Gaine * Patricia Ja Lee - Jill Valentine, Isis Petrovna Elenskaya, Ryoufu Housen, Dorothy Mistral, Martha Levantine / Kamen Rider Lady Kiva * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose, Eliza, Moena Shinguuji / Angel Blade * Wesley Snipes - Bruce Stinson / Chapel * Holly Shanahan - Mele * Bede Skinner - Rio * Jennifer Hale - Asagi Igawa, Claudia Levantine, Kurumi Imari * Marc Thompson - Casey Jones * Marc Diraison - Guts, Shu Karusuma / Space Sheriff Shaider, Akira Date / Kamen Rider Birth, Ryuusei Tsurugi / Metalder, Tokiomi Tohsaka * Carrie Kerranean - Casca, Ling Xiaoyu, Reina Morimoto, Ai Fujisawa, Sailor Galaxia * Jen Brown - Pyrrha Nikos * Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long * Grey DeLisle - Jeanne, Shamsiel Shahar * Thomas Jane - Frank Castle / The Punisher, Galvatron * Jessica Nigri - Due Flabellum, Cinder Fall * Jessica Boone - Eina * David Kaye - Jedah Dohma, Urataros, Takeshi Asakura / Kamen Rider Ouja * Bryce Papenbrook - Eren Jaeger, Shiro Emiya, Kazuto Kirigaya / Kirito, Moon Knight, Sumarall * Rupert Grint - Gentaro Kisaragi / Kamen Rider Fourze * Steve Cardenas - Gald Homura / Yaiba the Schorching Heat Knight * Matt Hill - Ryutaros, Dragon ZERO-X, Kira Yamato * Mattew Erickson - Shinn Asuka * Maryke Hendrikse - Lunamaria Hawke * Barry Yandell - Zaruba, Ultraman King * Eric Martin - Masamune Dan / Kamen Rider Cronus * Wendee Lee - Chai Xianghua, Sakura Shinguuji, Hilda, Maya Natsume, Umi Ryuuzaki, Gladys von Wackenheim, Hatsune Miku, Duke Highness Rasetsu (Head), BlackRose, Mai Kobayashi, Moegi, Faye Valentine, Yuri Tsukikage / Cure Moonlight, Iria * Melody Perkins - Setsuna Higashi / Cure Passion, Karone * Tara Sands - Hikaru Shidou, Amazona * Brad Swaile - Jin Kazama, Carl Clover, Amuro Ray, Rokuro "Rock" Okajima / Kamen Rider Ouja II, Seiji Nakamura, Ryou Tezuka * Lydia Mackay - Suzune, Naomi Evans, Shouko Kosaka * John Bon Jovi - Black Noir * Ronald M. Banks - Shiva Gozzo * Grant George - Killik, Zelos Wilder, Ultraman Zero, Lowe Guele * Johnathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan * Maryke Hendrikse - Revy * Willa Holland - Aqua * Vic Mignogna - Mitsuhide Akechi, Edward Elric, Mendoza, Broly, Cobray Gordon, Great Marshall of Hell * Tom Gibbs - Shikamaru Nara * Tom Kane - Great General of Darkness, Max "Erik Magnus Lensherr" Eisenhardt / Magneto, Aku * Keith Silverstein - Barago, Tetsuya Onodera, Ultraman Belial, Zasalamel, Zhuge Dan * Michael Jay White - Al Simmons / Spawn * Sarah Anne Williams - Linne, Murasaki Yatsu, Lefina Enfield * Britney Lee Harvey - Sakura Kasugano, Ayane, Suzuka Aizawa / Sazer Velsou * Janice Kawaye - Seolla Schweizer, Priss Asagiri * David Berron - Soki * Stephen Dorf - Kage-Maru, Yog-Sothoth * Salli Saffioti - Ingrid Hunnigan * Aaron Roberts - Yamato Hitsuhara/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Wilhelm Ehrenburg * Bumper Robertson - Bumblebee * Troy Baker - Ryu Hayabusa, Sol Badguy, Yahiko / Pain, Tsurugi Ohtori / Houou Soldier, King II, Yuri Lowell, Yamato, Ginzu the Ninja * Jay Goede - Mewtwo * Benjamin Diskin - Joseph Joestar, Sai, Gantz * Gregg Abbey - Raphael, Yuusei Fudo * Ted Lewis - Jack ATlas * Bella Hudson - Akisa Izayoi Izinski * Eric Stritt - Lumine, Klonoa * Gregg Ayres - Touga Tenkuuji / Kamen Rider Gravion Sigma * Melissa Fahn - Himawari Uzumaki, Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White, Kanako Urashima * Kane Kosugi - Shouta Date / Justiriser Glen * Mela Lee - Oboro Koukawa, Rin Tohsaka, Rachel Alucard, Mao Ohtori, Sylia Stingray * Christopher Patton - Eiji Shigure / Kamen Rider Gravion, Arado Balanga * Jason Douglas - Beerus, Klein Sandman, Wataru Shijiima/Baron the Thunder Knight * Eric Loomis - Yoshimitsu * Scott Porter - Frank Richards / Hardcase, Rouga Zanma, Riki-Oh Saiga, Wataru Ikusabe, Kotarou Kirigakure / Kamen Rider Ganbaruger * Spike Spencer - Shinji Ikari / Kamen Rider Evangelion, Ukyo Tachibana, Yuuki Shinagawa * Zach Aguilar - Genos * Hilary Haag - Nene Romanova, Sion Eltnum Atlasia, Lilliana * Keith Ferguson - Rei Suzumura / Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Aryn Zech - Blake Belladonna, Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black, Haruka Haruno / Cure Flora * John Kassir - Astaroth, Nebiroth, Choi Bongue * Vic Chao - Kim Kaphwan * Christopher Kromer - Judeau * Parry Shen - Kenta Amano * Kaiji Tang - Kenshiro, Druk, Ballade, Faust, Jann Lee, Sima Zhao * Michael Sinterniklaas - Kiichi Miyazawa, Sasuke Sarutobi, Maito Senpuuji, Gai Shishioh, Gai Tendou / Red Hawk, Leonardo * Michael Bell - Raziel * Simon Templeman - Kain * William Shewfelt - Takaharu Igasaki * Jesse McCartney - Ventus, Tatsuya Nagare * Jeff Goldblum - Jack Tenrec * Scott Menville - Lloyd Irving, Pegasus Seiya, Kouji Kabuto, Aledy Nash * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime * Jet Li - Vile V, Cheatman * Debi Mae West - Tsunade, Hell Knight Ingrid * Brina Palencia - Arale Norimaki * Gina Grad - Rose, Hannah Dundee * Frank Welker - Belial, Simon Fasseden, Megatron * Alexis Tipton - Ikaruga, Iris * Peter Beckman - Zangief, Belphegor * Tim Curry - Leviathan * Chuck Norris - Asmodeus, Ironhide * Max Mittelman - Konohamaru Sarutobi, Saitama * James Woods - Ridley * Christine Marie Cabanos - Nepgear/Purple Sister * Felicia Angele - Asuka, Angelica Rothschild, Miyu Edelfelt, Erena Honjou, Kurenai Shinganji * Patrick Ryan - Nightmare, Mammon * Kyle McCarley - Hyde Kido, Megaman X, 9S, Gran, Narancia Ghirga * Aaron Dismuke - Senku Ishigami * Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Orihime Inoue, Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Lin, Da Ji, Aya Natsume, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Murasaki, Kyrie, Asuka Koukawa, Kasuga, Otoha Kuonji / Sazer Mithras, Freya, Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom, Lacus Clyne * Richard Epcar - Yhwach, Akuma, Xehanort, Demitri Maximoff, Segata Sanshiro, Takeshi Hongo / Kamen Rider 1 * Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake, Ichirou Ogami * Dave Mallow - Anti-Spiral * Julie Ann Taylor - Ratchet Altair, Tsubaki Yayoi / Izayoi, Lunatemis, Urara Ebihara / Dream Warrior Lovelette * Dwayne Johnson - Kinnikuman * Steve Van Wormer - Maxi * Alex Heartman - Billy Lee, Mel Masters, Takeru Shiba / Shinken Red * Erika Fong - Mako Shiraishi / Shinken Pink * Andrew Gray - Alata / Gosei Red * Erika Lenhart - Rutee Katrea, Seong Mi-Na * Adam McArthur - King Aurelio * Eric Vale - Future Trunks, Giorno Giovanna, Sanji Vinsmoke, Akito Kurusu / Electro Magnetic Knight Volthur, James, Keiji Maeda, Kazui Kurosaki, Luxurious * Travis Willingham - Guile, Volt, Gaius, Zetsu, Kojuro Katakura, Deng Ai * Skip Stellrecht - Might Guy, Lu Xun * Cam Clarke - Kratos Aurion * Gideon Emery - Sam Gideon, Orochi, Steve Fox, Jesus Christ * David Matranga - Bertolt Hoover / Collosal Titan * David Jeremiah - Lei Wulong * Minae Noji - Milla Maxwell, Sylphie, Jessie * Neal McDonough - Tarou Oomono / Kamen Rider Daitei-Oh * Monica Rial - Bulma, Homura, Maia * Jeannie Tirado - Android 21 * Daniel Dae Kim - Shotaro Hidari / Kamen Rider W Joker Half, Seiji Takasugi / Kamen Rider Da-Garn * John Swasey - Nobunaga Oda (Capcom) * Amy Jo Johnson - Mii Koryuuji, Ingrid (Street Fighter), Jam Kuradoberi * Veronica Taylor - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto, Satoshi / Ash Ketchum, Seiji Takasugi (child and teenager) * Archie Kao - Captain Commando * Phill Morris - Gemini Saga * Charles Martinet - Lau Chan, Mario, Luigi * Noora Louhimo - Nina Dragundaala * Cindy Robinson - Queen Beryl, Makoto Nanaya * Vanessa Marshall - Kite, Azure Kite * Cindy Lou Parker - Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi * Jason C. Miller - Guy * Erin Fitzgerald - Bullet, Chie Satonaka, Kali Yuga * Christopher Bevins - GIllius Thunderbeard * Michael T. Coleman - Cody Travers, Yuuta Tomonaga / Kamen Rider J-Decker * Steve Staley - Souichiro Nagi, Neji Hyuuga, Geki Jumonji / Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G, Seabook Arno, En Daidouji / Fire En / Kamen Rider Dagwon, Shiki Tohno Nanaya * Clifford Chaplin - Raiga Saezima, Yukito Aizawa / Sazer Remls * Christopher Sabat - Vegeta, Piccolo, Roronoa Zoro, Shenron, Kazuma Kuwabara * Sean Schemmel - Goku, Goku Black, Claudio Serafino, Lucario * Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackerman, Devilotte De Deathsatan IX, Su Roas / Rozie, Yomi * James Marsters - Zamasu * Sean Astin - Lars Ulu Metallicana * Sonny Strait - Krillin, Apachai Hopachai * Tom Choi - Jin Hyuuga / Kamen Rider Raijin-Oh * Zach Hanks - Ingram Plisken * T.J.Storm - Craig Marduk, Strider Hiryuu * Mike McFarland - Paul Phoenix, Charlie Nash * Joy Jacobson - Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort * Michelle Rodriguez - Aschen Brodel, Lamia Loveless, Leona Heidern * Corey Feldman - Philip / Kamen Rider W Cyclone Half, Andy Bogard * Wayne Grayson - Ralf Jones, Michelangelo * Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki, Luna, Crimson Viper, Arcueid Brunestud, Rui * Austin St. John - Jason Lee Scott / Tyranno Ranger / Red Ranger * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman, Black Cross King, Ha-Satan, Beelzebub, Beasley * Gerald C. Rivers - M.Bison, Stern Neue Regisseur * Edward Bosco - Ed, Kento Kiriya / Kamen Rider Zeorymer, Chipp Zanuff * Erica Lindbeck - Madoka Kaname, Menat, Ai Kagano, Katalina, Luka Miffy / Gokai Yellow, Yuzuriha, Sophitia Alexandra, Sara Yuki * Erica Lenhart - Rutee Katrea * Austin Tindle - Tusk, Ryo Shiba * Matt Riedy - Mike Haggar, Hideo Shimazu, Palparepa * Ray Chase - Noctis Lucis Caelum, Judas, Pegasus Koga, Touma Mikage / Roze the Light Shadow Knight II, Red, Tatsulot * Brian Bloom - Sagittarius Aiolos, Steve Rogers / Captain America * Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark / Iron Man * Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya, Watta Takeo * Brian Beacock - Hideyoshi Toyotomi * Xander Mobus - Ren Amamiya, Groh, Seil/Kamen Rider Dangaizer 3 * Liam O'Brien - Stahn Aliheron, Iori Yagami, Gaara, Gill, Axl Low, Archer, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Infinite * Liam Neeson - Ironhide * James Babson - Tadakatsu Honda, Pang De/Zankou the Heavenly Knight * Chris Rickabaugh - Hwoarang * Scott Adkins - Jon Talbain * Helena Taylor - Bayonetta * Gina Bowes - Felicia, Asuka Kazama, Hazuki Kazama, Sanka Ku / Kakunsa * Hunter McKenzie Austin - Hsien-Ko * Alli Hilis - Palutena, Lightning, Karin * T.J.Rotolo - Frank West * Rob Paulsen - Donnatello, Bravoman * Peter Flemming - Chuck Greene * Andrew Lawrence - Nick Ramos * Philece Sampler - Ainst Alfmi, Patty Fleur * George Newbern - Sephiroth * Don "Dragon" Wilson - Axel Almer * Steve Burton - Cloud Strife * Cristina Valenzuela - Kaguya, Velvet Crowe, Noel Vermillion, Rei Hino / Sailor Mars, Murakumo, Sakura Matou, Kotomi Aizawa / Sazer Pisces * Christine Marie Cabanos - Keiko Ayano / Silica * Eden Riegel - Prim Fiorire, Es Mitsurugi, Mei Li Naceri * Todd Habernkorn - Natsu Dragneel, Ruach / Gebel Gan Eden * Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha * Mark Hamill - Goro Majima * Nolan North - Wade Wilson / Deadpool, Vashyron, Sissel * Emily Neves - Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi * Steven Jay Blum - Wolverine, Kazuya Mishima, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Kouga Saezima, Ninja Master Gara, Spike Spiegel * Geoff Dolan - Dai Shi * Ron Perlman - Meden Traore * Tara Strong - Xiaomu, Pisa Sol * J.G.Hertzler - Burai * Hynden Walch - Manami, Neige Hausen, Leona Garstein, Janne Grenoble * Anthony Del Rio - Pit, Axl * Cherami Leigh - Ruu Ruu, Catue Dragundaala, Minako Aino / Sailor Venus, Aoi Kanzaki / Space Sheriff Estevan, Honoka / Sazer Visuel, Iori Minamikami / Mahou Shoujo Iori, Cagalli Yula Antha * Beng Spies - Gene, Deck Afta, Kouta Azuma, Kazuki Okino / Dimensional Warrior Spielban * Bruce Willis - Bruno Dellinger * Marc Dacascos - Folka Albark, Shouichi Tsugami / Kamen Rider Agito, Jimmy Lee * Samuel Vincent - Athrun Zala * Brian Drummond - Yuusuke Godai / Kamen Rider Kuuga * Greg Cipes - Gai Ikari / Gokai Silver, Kurino Sandra * Greg Chun - Akira Nishikiyama / Ogha the Imperial Knight * Michael Douglas - Sagarc * James Rolfe - Angry Video Game Nerd * Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic * Jean Claude Van Damme - Yujiro Hanma * Ricco Fajardo - Leon Luis / Golden Knight Garo, Wataru Kurenai / Kamen Rider Kiva, Yasusuke Fujiwara / Zanga the White Lotus Knight * Lewis Lovhaug - Linkara * Joe Vargas - Angry Joe * Brad Jones - Cinema Snob * Phelan Porteous - Phelous * Lindsay Ellis - Nostalgia Chick * Allison Pregler - The Obscurus Lupa * Robert McCollum - Baki Hanma, Goten, Reiner Braun / Armored Titan, Therion * Kevin Conroy - Kazuma Kiryuu, Clark Still, Alan Igor, Leo Aiolia * David Lodge - Edwin Black, Deneb, Grave Levantine, Johnny Sfondi, Jiraiya * Haley Joel Osment - Sora * Ian Sinclair - Brook, Whis, Gordeau, Rashid, Ryuusei Date, Meisuke Nube Nueno * Norm Spencer - Scott Summers / Cyclops * Laura Bailey - Chun-Li, Lucina, Pyrrha Alexandra, Ruby Heart, Celestine Lucullus, Tier Harribel, Sarada Uchiha, Gemini Sunrise, Kushina Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy * Johnny Yong Bosch - Yu Narukami, Sanada Yukimura, Zero, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinjirō Taiga, Tohru Adachi, Kyo Kusanagi, Vash the Stampede, Sasori, Masataka Takayanagi, Lelouch vi Britannia, Nero * Justin Gross - Raidiese F. Branstein, Arthas Menethil, Naoto Matsuzaka / Sazer Tawlon * Michael McConnohie - Eos Arcturus, Shingen Takeda, Seth * Dameon Clarke - Cell, Rey Kivat * Christopher Ayres - Frieza, Ryuuma Emperor * Bridget Hoffman - Bellldandy, Nia Teppelin, Rinko Akiyama * Steve Kramer - Zhang Fei * John Vickery - Kenshiro Kasumi * Patrick Seitz - Ragna the Bloodedge, DIO, Jiren, Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield, Shinobu Fujiwara, Franky, Axel Stone, Shu Shirakawa, Kivat the 3rd, Shinya Aiba / Tekkaman Saber, Mark Hunter * Michael Daingerfield - Gintoki Sakata * Crispin Freeman - Ryou Magami, Siegfried Schtauffen, Reiji Arisu, Soma Shiskal, Itachi Uchiha, Liu Bei * Meredith McCoy - Android 18 * Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha, Yousuke Hanamura, Gilgamesh, Patroklos Alexander, Alucard, Kin, Duke Highness Rasetsu (Lower), Simon * Maile Flanagann - Naruto Uzumaki * Daniel Stern - Marv / Kamen Rider Rey * Amanda Celine Miller - Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter, Boruto Uzumaki, Kusuha Mizuha, Angela Balzac, Hibiki Hojo / Cure Melody, Menou * Daniel Southworth - Vergil, Caesar A. Zeppeli, Eric Myers / TImefire / Quantum Ranger * Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver / White Ranger, Johnathan Joestar, Eiji Hino / Kamen Rider OOO, Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red, Burai Yamato / Dragon Ranger, Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo * Jeffrey Parazzo - Mikoto Nakadai / Abare Killer * Chuck Huber - Android 17, Hiei, Masato Shikibu * Lauren Landa - Alicia Arcturus, Karin Kanzuki, Kasumi, Litchi Faye-Ling, Wonder Momo, Nakoruru, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Sayaka Mizushiro / Cerulean Blue, Selena Recital, Nailkaiser, Kouhaku * Douglas Rye - Rugal Bernstein, Cao Cao, Jason Dryer, Muge Zorbados * Robert Englund - Tokisada Shiro Amakusa * K.T.Gray - Seras Victoria * Scott McCord - Dan Kuso * Juli Lemieux - Runo Misaki * Megan Hollingshead - Shizune, Chiyaha Hiiragi / Carmain * Chris Hemsworth - Thor Odinson * Dorothy Elias Fahn - Konan * Cynthia Holloway - Taki * Justin Cook - Dende, Raditz, Strorm, Punk, Akitoshi Okajima / Justiriser Shirogane, Yuusuke Urameshi, Shamuhaza, Ryouta Tendou / Geki Blue * Jim Cummings - Terror Mask, Shiva Gozzo * Kira Vincent Davis - Lucy Diclonius, Chloe von Einzbern, Mizuki Tachibana * Allison Keith - Leele Sandman * J.B.Blanc - Slayer * Ed Cunningham - Mitsurugi, Daigo Akizuki / Giga the Beast Body Knight, Might Gaine, Haohmaru * Tony Oliver - Bang Shishigami, Minato Namikaze, Lancer, Hazal Gozzo * Roy Khan - Keisar Ephes, Euzeth Gozzo * Marc Hudson - Rook * Samuel L. Jackson - Afro Samurai, Ninja Ninja, Nick Fury * Tara Platt - Temari, Kai, I-No, Chizuru Urashima, Tron Bonne, Millia Rage, Miyabi * Luci Christian - Neneko, KOS-MOS, Kozue Matsumoto, Luna Gusuku * Tiffany Salinas - Neito * Caitlin Thorburn - T-elos * Macaulay Culkin - Kevin McCallister / Kamen Rider Saga * Doug Cockle - Geralt of Rivia * Cassandra Lee Morris - Leafa, Suguha Kirigaya / Leafa * Christian Bale - Terra * Steven Ogg - Trevor Philips * David Gallagher - Riku * Ned Luke - Michael de Santa * Kiefer Sutherland - Lars Alexanderson, D.D., Kanetsugu Naoe * Hayden Panetierre - Kairi * Shawn Fonteno - Franklin Clinton * Kara Edwards - Nina Asrath Winvilla * Phillip Anthony-Rodriguez - Jetstream Sam * Brannon Mejia - Daigo Kiryuu / Kyoryuu Red * Kari Wahlgren - Chloe, Saber, Quint, Setsuka, Miyuu Tendou / Geki Yellow * David Hayter - Snake * Sam Riegel - Ky Kiske, Jude Mathis, Phoenix Wright, Takeru Jakuzure / Zen The Flaming Sword Knight, Shintarou Kawakita * Quinton Flynn - Raiden, Soma Cruz, Katsumi Daidou / Kamen Rider Eternal, Iruka Umino, Hicks, Zhong Hui * David Vincent - Richter Belmont, Jin Kisaragi, Marshall Law, Narration, Eliott / Geki Violet * Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha, Soukichi Banba / Big One * Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju, Tsuyoshi Kaijou / Akaranger, Tetsuya Tsurugi * Reuben Langdon - Date Masamune, Dante, Ken Masters, Haruto Souma / Kamen Rider Wizard, Haken Browning, Terry Bogard * Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Deidara * Terrence Stone - Zhao Yun * Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hoshigake, Xiahou Dun, Potemkin, Tororo * Graham Mactavish - Dracula * Drake Bell - Shinnosuke Tomari / Kamen Rider Drive * Young Maylay - Carl Johnson * Jason Hood - Buredoran / Brajira of the Messiah * Adam Howden - Shulk * Gary Chalk - Tsukuyomi * Apollo Smile - Ulala * Steven Brand - Alexander Anderson * John Burgmeier - Kyosuke Nanbu, Tien Shihan * Robbie Daymond - Mitsuki, Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Toneri Ootsutsuki, Klaus Levantine * Cissy Jones - Kaguya Ootsutsuki * Kyle Hebert - Ryu, Gohan, Sousuke Aizen, Miles Edgeworth, Noriaki Kakyoin, Lindow Amamiya, Kiba Inuzuka, Duke Highness Yabaiba, Kamina, Ujiyasu Hojo, Sima Yi * Bob Bucholtz - Kotaro Fuma * Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi * Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Iggy, Eddie * Wally Wingert - Kurou Daijuuji, Renji Abarai, Meowth * Caitlynn Glass - Cammy White, Towa Akagi / Cure Scarlet * Karren Strassman - Aigis, June Lin Milliam, Kallen Stadfield, Duchess Highness TsueTsue * Lisa Ortiz - Lina Inverse, Fuu Hououji, Reiko, Yukime * Lani Minella - Ivy Valentine * Richard Ian Cox - Tasuku Shinguuji, Inuyasha, Cecil * Christopher Kayman Lee - Lucky / Shishi Red, Andros * Carina Reeves - Fiora * Dave B. Mitchell - Raoh, Garigliano, Guan Yu * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Olga Discordia, Saya, Silva, Kyoko Minazuki, Nina Williams, Arshes Nei, Kurenai Yuhi, Nya / Nyarlathotep * Darran Norris - Dark Schneider * Christopher Corey Smith - Nadai, Nobunaga Oda (Koei) * Matthew Mercer - Rei, Chrom, Jotaro Kujo, Hit, Leon S. Kennedy, Levi Ackerman, Zato-1 * Ken Lally - Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas * Khary Payton - Omoi, O'ginn * Ogie Banks - Darui * Paul St. Peter - Wamuu, Darius * Robin Atkin Downes - Samanosuke Akechi * Rufus Jones - Dunban * Al Weaver - Rex * Darrel Guilbeau - Bridget, Hiroshi Tateno * Doug Erholtz - Yuki Terumi, Hazama Honoka, Ken Kaidou, Joe Higashi, Jean Pierre Polnareff, Shin, Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro, Vega * Will Yun Lee - Kenichi Minezaki / Kamen Rider Gozaurer * Phill LaMarr - Mohammad Avdol, Samurai Jack * Chris Traglafierra - Sigma, Hayato Kanzaki/Black Hayato * Mark Whitten - Alex * Beau Billingslea - Dian Wei, Cao Ren * Steve Downes - Don Armage * Matt K. Miller - Tenchi Masaki, Don Dogoier / Gokai Green * Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy, Moka Akashiya, Erza Scarlet, Hikage, Kyouko Inaba * Skye Bennett - Pyra * Courtney Taylor - Ada Wong * Chris Guererro - Ainz Ooal Gown * Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Momiji, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury, Natsu, Talim, Aquila Yuna, Reina Horiike / Geki Chopper, You "Angel" Mikawa * Jason Smith - Jan Kandou / Geki Red * Jamieson Price - Dragonborn, Rätsel Feinschmecker, Heihachi Mishima, Lu Bu, Blistein, Iskandar, Kaioh, Iron Tager, Emperor Gore * Elizabeth Maxwell - Albedo, Kazumi Mishima, Ahim de Famille / Gokai Pink, Misaki * Rick Pasqualone - Doctor Strange * Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu * Megan Taylor Harvey - Yumi * Joe Ochman - Will A. Zeppeli, Strorm Jr, Enker * Chris Cox - Clint Barton / Hawkeye, Joe Gibken / Gokai Blue * Josh Keaton - Wayne Holden, Rekka Shirogane, Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Rick Taylor, Kyle / Kamen Rider Baan Gaan * Paul Dobson - Doctor Doom Reception Marketing Critical reception Gallery Covers File:PXZ3_Ultimate_Edition_Cover_(Japanese).png|Japanese game cover Miscellaneous PXZ3_Ultimate_Edition_Logo.png|Game Logo Trivia * The international release of ''Project X Zone 3 - Ultimate Edition incorporates English voice-overs for the characters and cutscenes, being the second game in the Namco Cross series to having English dubbed voices, the first being Namco X Capcom: Crisis. * The story in the Ultimate Edition has several changes that deviate from the original 3DS version, with many settings, characters and events altered due to addition of new characters and retcons to tie in with the events of the games from the Cross Crisis Series which were released between Project X Zone 3's original and Ultimate Edition release dates. ** Also, due to roster changes, some of the characters' backstories prior to and during the events of the game are changed too. For example, in the original 3DS version, Kurino Sandra and Sabine from Adventure of Valkyrie were killed during the Genocide of Heroes months before the game's story. In the Ultimate Edition, however, it is retconned that the two actually survived but were brainwashed under Zouna's control. ** In addition, some characters were included in the game instead of being a casualty in the Genocide of Heroes. For example, Velvet Crowe from Tales of Berseria was originally intended to be killed off prior to the game's events and leave a traumatized Laphicet to be the only survivor. However, due to the popularity of her character and Sam Imbecile's perception that Berseria is his third favorite Tales games after Xillia and Vesperia, Velvet was instead included in the game. ** Another original plan was to have Orihime Inoue be killed off by Aizen in the beginning as an attempt to explore the impact this might have on her friends throughout the game's events and a new romantic relationship between Ichigo and Rukia. This was unfortunately scrapped during production. * The game is filled with various easter eggs and references regarding technical aspects behind it. ** As an example, in one scene, Ken Masters from Street Fighter briefly discusses to children about traffic safety. This is a reference to Yūji Kishi's debut role as Kyōsuke Jinnai or Red Racer from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. ** In another example, Captain Commando and Sailor Pluto's relationship is a reference to the marriage between their respective seiyuus, Ryotaro Okiayu and Ai Maeda. It is also the case with Zero and Iris, with Ai Maeda replacing the late Yuko Mizutani for the role of the latter. ** A scene of Xiaoyu and Alisa Amiella beating up Ryutaros who is caught peeping at them in a locker room could be a joke to their seiyuu's relationship as well. ** Billy Lee from Double Dragon would be annoyed by being mistakenly called as "Bimmy" once in a while, as a reference to the infamous typo "Bimmy & Jimmy" in the introduction of the NES game Double Dragon 3. ** Omoi from Naruto makes a cocky smirk on his face and says "BOOYAH!" durring the battle after finishing the enemies off as this is an allusion to Khary Payton's role as Victor Stone a.k.a Cyborg. ** Michelangelo from Ninja Turtles in his 2003 incarnation is notable for his girly screams as well as he makes an allusion to Jade Jaeger from Kinnikuman franchise due to them sharing the same voice actors named Wayne Grayson. And durring the battle Michelangelo yells like Jade Jaeger from Kinnikuman thus imitating Red Rain of Pain a.k.a the Red Rain of Berlin attack which also alludes to Grayson's role as Jaeger. * In this game, the female characters from Kuroinu, Princess Knight Lilia, Elf Princess Nina, Princess Knight Angelica, Princess Knight Janne, Kanojo ga Mimai ni Kowai Wake, Triangle Blue, Bible Black, Mahou Shoujo Erena, Rin x Sen, True Blue, Prison Battleship, Inma Seiden, Evil Woman Executive, Kyonyuu Fantasy, Mahou Shoujo Ai, Mahou Shoujo Isuka, Otomedori, Magical Canan, Ai Kyan Joukan, Dark Blue, Discipline, Princess Knight Catue, Nuki Doki, Angel Blade, Mesu Nochi Torare, Mahou Shoujo wa Kiss Shite Kawaru, Princess Knight Olivia and Taimanin Asagi are wearing redesigned and less revealing attires by Masami Obari. ** Also, the redesign of the final boss, the Anti-God, by Masami Obari from Chou Super Robot Wars is used here. ** The nun with blonde bobcat hair seen in Kuroinu episode 2 will be named Martha Levantine and she will use the less revealing design by Masami Obari himself as she is revealed to be Alicia's best friend since the childhood and the working nun herself and also she is daughter of Claudia and Klaus. After being saved from Black Dogs by Yuuta Tomonaga she completely fell in love with him thus earning his trust and she also received Kivat the 2nd as her mentor and partner in demon slaying thus giving her the name as Kamen Rider Lady Kiva thus turning her into a serious girl who will strive to protect the others. She is also a beautifull girl as she have the same happy go lucky attitude like Ruby Rose and Mai Natsume as they share the same voice actress named Saori Hayami herself as she is also have the same attitude durring the fight as she will dispatch her enemies in split seconds. ** In this game Kouhaku and Menou from Kuroinu II appear this time as Alicia and Prim's cousins as they are tasked by Yukime to protect Alicia at all costs. Menou in personality is hot-blooded and crazy as his design is made by Tsukasa Kotobuki as he shares the same personality with his ally Narancia Ghirga as he once shares the same voice actress with him namely Yuko Sanpei as Menou appears as teenager. Kouhaku who is Menou's elder sister appears as young adult and she wears the redesigned outfit by Masami Obari as she shares the same personality with Trish Una with whom she become fast friends. ** Kento and Iori had reconciled their friendship and love since Luxurious' heroic sacrifice as Kento still loves Iori even as magical girl. He fights alongside her as new Kamen Rider Zeorymer the guardian of life beings thus making Kento deadly in fight. ** Trio of Miyuu, Ryouta and Reina had received a much happy ending in which they exposed Terada for his attempt on raping Miyuu as Ryouta's mentor Jan Kandou had found Terada and then apperhended him completely as he allowed the girls to study alongside Ryou, Jan and of course Eliot the contendand of Dead or Alive tournaments with whom Reina became like a little sister to him thus earning his friendship and brotherly love as Eliot from Dead or Alive loves Ikaruga and Ayane equally. ** Dark Blue characters have their story finally ended on a happier note. Aizawa siblings bifriended Honoka who is now reformed and trained by Naoto Matsuzaka who is revealed to be a Sazer Tawlon himself as the Aizawa Siblings, Reiya, Honoka and Otoha had becane the new Gransazers in order to protect those who can't protect themselves. ** Misaki, Shintarou and Reiko had their story ended in happy note as Tetsu and his father are arrested thus officially making young Shintarou a new Kamen Rider named Dangaioh as both Reiko and Misaki are now makai priestesses as all of three are deadly together against any foe. ** Nailkaiser and Angel Blade (Moena) appear post series as Phantom Lady was destroyed for good as Nailkaiser joined Moena's side in order to redempt her past crimes. Their outfits became less revealing thanks to the redesign by Masami Obari himself. Moena is fallen in love with Kaworu who is now become a new Chalice inheriting the power from Hajime Aikawa himself who sees Kaworu as his worthy sucessor. ** Kyle and Cecil are regretfull of their actions now visited by deceased Grave Levantine as the spirit as Grave had the regret in his actions as well as he allowed them to have a second chance in redemption which both Cecil and Kyle had accepted willingly thus turning into powerfull Kamen Riders. Kyle had became Baan Gaan while Cecil instead becomes Kamen Rider Knight thus inheriting the title from Ren the previous Kamen Rider Knight as he sees goodness in both young men as they willingly joined Shinra thus reconciling their friendship with Nina and Olivia respectively. They are redesigned by Tsukasa Kotobuki as they have the opposite personalities. Kyle is hotheaded and hot blooded as he is also inside a good hearted man who strives to protect the people he cares about especially Hitomi Kameyama with whom he fell in love with while Cecil is the straight serious man regretfull of his actions as he is dating Mao's elder sister Kaori who is also regretefull of her actions thus making him the man who strives to protect the others. Youhei Onishi of Project.R fame makes his debut in voice acting as Cecil thus giving him the atoner vibe. ** In this game the story of Catue continues after Ginyol is dead for good as she and her family and friends are freed. She is mentored by Raoh himself as he sees the potential in young girl as she is the hope against the Anti-God and Ouma and durring the course of the story, Catue and Jindrack befriended Gintoki as they remind him of his past comrades Kagura and Shinpachi Shimura. Same applies to Lilia, Angelica, Nina Asrath Winvilla and Janne as they are also freed from their oppressors by Shinra heroes as well. ** In this game post-Ideon and Be Invoked, Deck Afta appears as a young adult and is revived as a half-human half-cyborg or a Kamen Rider thus officially named Kamen Rider Fighbird as his Kamen Rider Fighbird suit and his various forms are designed by Masami Obari as him as young adult also designed by Obari. ** Jason Dryer who is the real biological father of Chloe as he is a human gets the design by CLAMP based on Toshi of X-Japan in anime version of Rusty Nail music video by the same band. Toshi the vocalist of X-Japan makes his voice acting debut as Chloe's loving father who is going to support his daughter no matter what. Chloe dearly loves her real father as she always adored her real father for a long time. Jason unlike John Mandeville treats his daughter Chloe with love and caring after his dark elf wife Anna who is Chloe's mother from whom she inherited red eyes and blonde hair had sadly passed away. Jason still cares about Chloe and even became friends with entire Shinra and of course he is fond of Riku and Lucky whom he respects on protecting Chloe from harm. ** Kiryuu Sabato from Taimanin Murasaki ''and ''Taimanin Asagi ''is an outright anti-hero and atoner for his past crimes as he is now a human and he is also master of making jokes akin to his fellow 4th wall breaker Deadpool as Deadpool helps Kiryuu in dating with Kanako as Kiryuu also was revealed to be a long time ally and friend of Igawa sisters as he decided to join Shinra to stop Ouma for once and for all. He is also appears durring tutorial stage thus teaching the player how to play the game thus making the fourth wall and pop culture references akin to Deadpool. ** After being released from jail, Shouko Kosaka had instead met with Sora who saw the goodness in her as he allowed her to join Shinra as she accepted it willingly thus gaining Sora's love and trust for him as she is also teasing Alicia and Sora. She is also an atoner for her past crimes as she is now reconciled her friendship with both Ai and Seiji whom now she supports. ** In this game Shamuhaza's death is gruesome as Katsuma ivesirates him completely and then Shamuhaza was yelling his death cry in the name of Kuroinu empire which is destroyed durring Raid on Kuroinu empire thus ending Volt's reign of terror for good as Shamuhaza is now dying in flames endlessly for the crimes he had committed along with Hicks and Volt who are also suffering the same fate due to them being the minor villains alongside Shamuhaza. ** Kin is the first and only Black Dog mercenary to join with the good guys after realizing what a vile villain Volt was and joined with Shulk thus befriending him and forming a friendship with Seven Shield Alliance thus announcing his knighthood and betraying his former Black Dog comrades thus joining Shinra in order to redempt his past crimes and destroy Anti-God for good thus gaining Celestine's trust and Ruby Rose's love toward him. Plus he fights using Gou no Ken of Hokuto Shinken sect after being trained by Raoh and reformed by Celestine herself and his new current outfit is designed by Tetsuo Hara as his outfit is inspired by Lee brothers from Double Dragon series thus making him the former villain turned to the side of good. ** Asato Sawamura and Akane Himemiya from Triangle Blue got a happy ending of their story as Akane's childhood friend was killed right in front of her by Dio Brando but she and Asato are both saved by legendary robot named Exkaiser and his grown up partner Kouta Hoshikawa as Kouta and Asato now share Kamen Rider Exkaiser name as Asato had inherited the power he needs to protect the others. As of Akane she had inherited Justiriser Kageri from Yuka Sanada and now fights alongside her mentor Shouta Date a.k.a Justiriser Glen as he teaches her in the ways of the martial arts. ** Erena from Mahou Shoujo Erena in this game had mannaged to save her family from corruption of evil seed and then her story had ended on happier note. She also is seen first walking on the beach as she saw a white haired man lying on the beach injured as she treated him medically as the said man was revealed to be Whitley Schnee as Whitley had realized the error of his ways as he decided to train under Ironwood with his father Jacques' permission and his father before his passing had gave him the sword with the power of ice semblance called Frostslasher as it was designed for battling Grimm as Whitley had willingly accepted his profession as Huntsman and had reconciled his friendship with his sisters Winter and Weiss and became a friends with his brother figure Jaune Arc who alongside Pyrrha Nikos were revealed to be alive and resurrected by Belldandy. He will make sure to protect the people he cares about. As for Erena herself she is the same plucky girl as she is trained by Sailor Moon herself in order to control her powers which she does successfully and she also shares the same voice actress with Asuka from Senran Kagura, Angelica Rothschild, Matsuyo from Baraduke, Excellen from Super Robot Wars and Chihaya from Magical Canan namely Hitomi Harada. ** After learning that her adoptive cousin Chizuru Urashima was killed in an ambush by the Ouma, Kanako Urashima made it her personal decision to avenge her and join the Shinra Corps. ** In this game, Naomi Evans after being saved by Ingram Plisken from Dohnny Bohgan's clutches had joined Ingram as the makai priestess thus earning Ingram's trust while Ingram had earned Naomi's love so Dohnny Bohgan and his organization are killed and destroyed off screen. Ingram in this game is using his Astranagant sword crated for him by Kaguya Nanbu as she saw the goodness in him thus reconciling his friendship with Sanger and entire SRX team. ** In this game, Akito manages to save Aoi from Shoda and thus Shoda was arrested alongside said organization which tried to use Aoi as slave. Both Aoi and Akito had reconciled their friendship and love toward each other as they joined Shinra alongside Akito's adoptive father Hikaru Shihodou a.k.a Hikaruon as Akito had willingly accepted his membership at Shinra and by Hikaru's request he turned into Volthur the Knight of Justice as he will punish those who harm the others. While Aoi herself is new Estevan unlike previous Estevan, Aoi uses her newfound Estavan powers instead to help the others thus making her the maiden of war and villain killing machine thus turning her into a force to be reckoned with as in this story, Aoi mannages to finally avenge herself and Akito by kicking Shoda in the crotch as Shoda is completely dead in this story and no longer mentioned as he is killed by Punisher himself as Punisher in this game also joins Shinra in order to redempt his past crimes. ** Celine Grenoble from ''Princess Knight Janne ''who is Janne's mother is now a commander in Shinra as her personality is much serious as she is inspired by Aya Odagiri from ''Choujin Sentai Jetman ''as she knows that her daughter Janne is with the man her daughter loves in that case is Pegasus Koga from ''Saint Seiya Omega. As of Celine herself she is in love with Gai Yuuki himself as Celine reminds him of Kaori Rokumeikan due to them having same kind personality. ** In this game the Morimoto sisters from Discipline ''are much nicer after Discipline ended after their final defeat as they became makai priestesses and they had fell in love with grown up Touma Mikage the younger brother of Jinga Mikage who inherited his brother's title as his own thus gaining the respect from his brother Jinga and Ryuuga Dogai as he sees the potential thus becoming a big brother figure to Touma. Both Morimoto sisters share their love to Touma as Touma loves them both instead of of Love Triangle between Touma and Morimoto sisters as Touma loves them both. ** Jindrack Hemy from Princess Knight Catue shares the comical traits and same voice actor with Shinpachi Shimura from Gintama as the same applies to Catue Dragundaala as she also shares her comic relief traits and same voice actress with Kagura from Gintama as Jindrack's main catchphrase is "DONDAKE!" same as Shinpachi as he screames it while being annoyed as Catue also says "AYE SIR!" the same phrase told by Happy from Fairy Tail as Catue, Kagura and Happy share the same voice actress named Rie Kugimiya. ** Chihaya from Magical Canan is more mature as her breasts grew larger and her Carmain disguise is the same large bust while Sayaka had dyed her hair completely blonde post Magical Canan series as they are the fighting duo together as they will make the short work out of their foes in instant. ** In this game, Alicia from ''Kuroinu ''is saved from Beasley by Sora from ''Kingdom Hearts ''thus starting their newfound romance due much to Kairi's joy as Sora loves both Alicia and Kairi along with Asuka, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Murasaki, Homura and Yumi from ''Senran Kagura ''as they also have a crush on Sora as they share his love thus making Sora a chick magnet in this game. * It is the first game in the ''Project X Zone series to feature a franchise from a visual novel. * In this game, King II speaks with his human voice. He is voiced by Hideyuki Hori and Troy Baker the voice of Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden series. * Sagarc from Kamen Rider Kiva for a first time speaks in human language and have a serious yet broody personality as he is now voiced by Kazuhiro Nakaya and finally Michael Douglas. * To fit with the theme of Project X Zone 3, Mario and Luigi alongside Bowser and Peach remain in their classic design only this time they band together instead to save the world as their classic design is modernized by Tsukasa Kotobuki. As the characters from Mario are joining in with permission from Nintendo. * Marv from Home Alone series is an atoner for his past crimes he tried to do against Kevin McCalister and his family but then after his friend Harry was found killed by Ouma agents he instead swore revenge as he knew that Kevin's entire family was also slaughtered right before his eyes but before he could be killed he was saved by dying Takato Shiramine as he gave his Rey Kivat to Marv thus finall making Marv and Kevin friends thus strengthening the bond between them. Kevin himself also became a Kamen Rider under his new name as Saga thus inheriting Taiga Noboori's title as his own. Both Kevin and Marv are known for their sadistic sense of humor when it comes to toying with villains as they are also have the strong sense of justice when it means to punish the evil doers. Marv also notable for his man scream when he is got into the comic relief situations as Kevin also the master of pulling pranks on his friends durring the peaceful times. * It is revealed that AkaNinger/Takaharu Igasaki's wife is Miyabi, who realized the error of her ways, subsequently left behind her past influenced by Hebijo and settled down with Takaharu, bearing their son Yoshiharu. * In this game YOFFY from Psychic Lover makes his debut in voice acting as Yuuta Tomonaga a.k.a Kamen Rider J-Decker as Yuuta's young adult form is designed by Atsuko Ishida herself thus making him a full blown crime fighter he always is. * Sora and the gang's first meet with Nube is the same as the first episode of the anime and manga only three times more comical. Nube tries to unlock the door as the little fire spark lands on his head as he screams like a girl thus comically scaring Sora, Alicia, Riku, Lucky, Chloe, Jindrack, Catue, Kenji, Vash, Manami, Senku and Deadpool as they scream comically with their comic relief reactions. * In this game Might Gaine is the same size as Phantom from SRW OG Saga: Endless Frontier so he fights by the side of heroes and alongside Maito his long time partner and friend. Same goes to Bumblebee from Transformers. * Eric Martin makes his voice acting debut in this game as Masamune Dan a.k.a Kamen Rider Cronus thus giving him a noble demon tone as Eric Martin is notable vocalist of hard rock group called Mr. Big. Same applies to Roy Khan and Noora Louhimo as they voice Keisar Ephes and Nina Dragundaala in this game. Marc Hudson of Dragonforce fame lends his voice to Rook from Capcom Fighting All-Stars. Jon Bon Jovi of Bon Jovi is voicing Black Noir in this game as well. * Hideaki Takatori who performed the theme song for Hurricaneger and various Super Sentai shows and various anime makes his voice acting debut as Jin Hyuuga a.k.a Kamen Rider Raijin-Oh thus giving him hot blooded attitude. * Takayoshi Tanimoto makes his voice acting debut as Kouta Hoshikawa from Exkaiser in this game thus giving him grown up young adult man and the superhero vibe. * Bridget and Carl from Guilty Gear and Blazblue respectively appear as young adults in this game being redesigned by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Yuuki Katou as well thus turning them into powerfull warriors. * Malthael from Diablo alongside Arthas from Warcraft are the only characters that appear in this game thus giving them redesign by Masami Obari. ** Arthas in this game is no longer a Lich King as he is regretful of his actions as he is now a wandering samurai searching the redemption as he helps Shinra defeating the villains. Arthas also retains his anti-heroic personality thus giving him the attitude of a lone wolf who annihilates his foes within the seconds and also cracks up the funny jokes on his enemies. ** Nobuo Yamada of Project.R fame who is also a singer of Saint Seiya main theme makes his voice acting debut as Malthael the former Reaper of Souls turned wandering samurai like Arthas does thus giving him an atoner vibe as unlike Arthas he is a serious man who strives to protect the others. * In this game, Jinga from ''Garo: Gold Storm Sho ''is reincarnated into Jinga Mikage from ''Fang of God: JINGA ''as Jinga Mikage is an atoner and anti-hero as he had been resurrected by Belldandy after she saw the goodness in him thus giving Jinga a better Makai Knight title thus purrifing him from his Horror genes making him a human again and thus he becomes Zanga by Ryuuga's request and becomes rival unit and Ryuuga's rival as after he was defeated by him he becomes friends with Ryuuga and then Maia herself thus giving Jinga the chance to redempt his past crimes thus earning trust and friendship from Gald who is now a new makai knight called Yaiba as he got Gurenzan as his own thus making Gald both Makai Knight and Makai Priest. Later at the story Jinga receives the title of Roze as his own thus making him much deadlier due to Yasusuke's inclusion. Jinga from ''Garo: Gold Storm Sho ''is now reincarnated into Jinga Mikage from ''Fang of God: JINGA ''thus making Jinga an atoner as he is ready to redempt his past crimes. * In this game, as part of the DLC, Samurai Jack appears post series and he is redesigned by Tetsuo Hara to fit the theme of Project X Zone as the same goes to Afro Samurai. * Freya from Angel Cop revealed to be alive and she is now working with her new partner and later boyfriend Kazui Kurosaki himself thus earning Ichigo's trust as in this game she is young adult and have an impressive huge bust due to her being redesigned by Masami Obari as well. Kazui is now remained friends with Alicia Arcturus thus alowing her to be with Sora as Sora is indeed strong enough to protect her. * Yog-Sothoth himself gets a design by Masami Obari thus giving him a human look and voice courtesy of Gackt and Stephen Dorf giving him a supervillain vibe. * In this game Whitley had changed into a better man thanks to Ironwood's training and this time he uses his huntsman skills and semblance of ice and broadsword made for him by his father in order to protect the others as he got a crush on a beautifull girl named Erena the magical girl who loves Whitley dearly and wants to fight alongside him. * Watta Takeo himself is re-designed by Tsukasa Kotobuki into a young adult as he is still hot headed and yet chilvarious and serious as always. * Hiroshi Kitadani of JAM Project fame makes his voice acting debut as grown up Kakeru Todoroki from Gyrozetter thus giving him the vibe of a young man grown up into a full blown bounty hunter. * Black Noir from Might Gaine gets his redesign by Masami Obari thus making him more terrifying as he gets his human and his demon robot form are designed by Obari himself and his voice actor in this game instead is Eizo Sakamoto notable for being the member of JAM Project and the lead vocalist of Anthem and Animetal. * Kozue Matsumoto from Baki series in this game is the practicioner of Kishin Ken thus giving her the femme fatale attitude as she fights to protect the people she cares about. * In this game, Ange and Sylvia had finally reconciled their relationship as sisters, as the latter after having grown up to be revealed as a Norma, and she and her elder sister are still loved and adored by their subordinates and servants even as Norma. She has become well-endowed like her sister as her bust grown larger and she had even fell in love with the grown-up Wataru Ikusabe himself who also was redesigned by Masami Obari himself who uses his Doryuuken sword in a fight to make the short work out of his enemies in an instant. * This game is dedicated in memory of the late voice actor Unshou Ishizuka. Trailer Category:Open World Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:Open-World Category:Open World Games Category:Open world video games Category:Open-world games Category:Open World RPG Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossovers Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:"RP" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:"Rp" Rated Category:"Rp" rated Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Games Category:Square Enix Category:Konami Category:SNK Category:Tactical RPG Category:Role-playing Game Category:Role playing Category:Project X Zone Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Toei Animation Category:Toei Category:Toho Category:Tsuburaya Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Channel Awesome Category:Games based on YouTube Videos/Channels Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Xenosaga Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xenogears Category:Xeno Series Category:Tekken Category:Tekken 7 Category:Tekken games Category:Soul Calibur Category:Soulcalibur Category:The Idolm@ster Category:The Idolmaster Category:.hack Category:God Eater Category:Saint Seiya Category:Infinite Stratos Category:High School DxD Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:One Piece Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Naruto Category:Boruto Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of the Abyss Category:Tales of Graces Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Tales of Xillia Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Kuroinu Category:Adventure of Valkyrie Category:Summon Night Category:Summon Knight Category:Time Crisis Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:The Seven Deadly Sins Category:Fire Emblem universe Category:Pac-Man Category:PAC MAN Category:Pacman Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Wonder Momo Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Metal Hero Category:Yumeria Category:Godzilla Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman X Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Dead Rising Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Bionic Commando Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dino Crisis Category:Forgotten Worlds Category:P.N.03 Category:Product Number Zero Three Category:Product Number 03 Category:Lost Planet Category:E.X. Troopers Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Persona Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Segata Sanshiro Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Virtua Cop Category:Phantasy Star Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Skies of Arcadia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:NiGHTS Category:Shenmue Category:Yakuza Category:Bayonetta Category:Zombie Revenge Category:The House of the Dead Category:Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead Category:Dynamite Cop Category:Dynamite Dekka Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Shinobi Category:Nightshade Category:Kunoichi Category:Streets of Rage Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pokemon games Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon games Category:Pokémon Category:Metroid Category:Metal Gear Category:Castlevania Category:Final Fantasy Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gyrozetter Category:The World Ends With You Category:Akame ga Kill Category:Akame Ga Kill Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Metal Slug Category:Garou Category:Garou: Mark of the Wolves Category:RWBY Category:Blazblue Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Guilty Gear Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Skyrim Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Arc System Works Category:2018 video games Category:2018 games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Action RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossover fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Ordyne Category:Ultraman Category:Ryu ga Gotokou Category:End of Eternity Category:Golden Axe Category:Rockstar Games Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Compile Heart Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Shadow Land Category:The Genji and the Heike Clans Category:Bravoman Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Zack & Wiki Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Red Earth Category:Dig Dug Category:Baraduke Category:Burning Force Category:Klonoa Category:Power Stone Category:Gaist Crusher Category:Beyond Oasis Category:Fighting Vipers Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Sands of Destruction Category:Atlus Category:CERO D Category:CERO Z Category:PEGI 16 Category:PEGI 18 Category:Monolith Soft Category:Odin Sphere Category:The Last Blade Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Gintama Category:GinTama Category:Gin Tama Category:Bleach Category:Panzer Dragoon Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Rosario to Vampire Category:Rosario Vampire Category:Garo Category:Gunbird Category:Radiant Historia Category:Taimanin Asagi Category:Vanquish Category:Sailor Moon Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Mazinger Category:Mazinkaiser SKL Category:Attack on Titan Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Kill la Kill Category:Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Category:Fist of the North Star Category:The Fist of the North Star Category:Overlord Category:Monster Musume Category:Tokusatsu Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Crossover Video games Category:Transformers Category:Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Category:Kobayashi Category:Vocaloid Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Getter Robo Category:Witchblade Category:Elfen Lied Category:Monster Hunter Category:Sega Hard Girls Category:Marvel Category:Senran Kagura Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:Ghost Trick Category:Afro Samurai Category:Samurai Jack